Be yourself
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Esto es un crossover de TWILIGHT, HARRY POTTER Y MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. Un día Edward y Alice se encuentran a Bella en el bosque, y cuando le piden explicaciones, se meten en un mundo mucho más peligroso... Bellward. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO!
1. ¿Bella?

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, J. K. ROWLING Y/O CASSANDRA CLARE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS"<strong>_

**CROSSOVER**

**TWILIGHT,**

**HARRY POTTER Y**

**MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

_**"BE YOURSELF"**_

_**-SEVERLÁ MASEN PATTINSON CULLEN-**_

_**"TRAVESURA REALIZADA"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Título: "Be yourself"<strong>

**Autora: Severlá Masen Pattinson Cullen**

**Fecha de inicio: 12/02/2012**

**Fecha de término:**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Un día, cuando todo parecía normal, Alice y Edward descubren a Bella en el bosque con un uniforme que no reconocen, peleando contra criaturas extrañas, sola o con más como ella.**

**Al día siguiente, cuando tratan de olvidarlo como una broma, la realidad no se los permite. Todo se torna extraño hasta que ella se ve obligada a decírcelos, adentrándolos de esta forma en un mundo totalmente distinto y peligroso.**

**Inspiraciones: Twilight, Harry Potter, Cazadores de sombras, Yo soy Bella Potter, Una en dos, Bella: La cazadora de sombras, Esta magia que corre por mis venas...**

**(Todos los anteriores son historias que me capturaron y echaron mi imaginación a volar, gracias).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. "¿Bella?"<strong>_

Alice POV

Habíamos ido de cacería, ya que mañana había escuela y no queríamos tomar riesgos innecesarios. Edward tenía cara de idiota, y sabía que se debía a que su despedida con Bella no había sido precisamente inocente, más bien muy pasional, tanto que Jasper casi no se pudo contener. A veces creía que mi hermano solo estaba de lo más chiflado.

-Escuché eso- me gritó Edward.

-Lo sé- le respondí riendo. En verdad me caía bien.

Nos alejamos un poco para no tener problemas.

Bloquée mi don lo más posible para que la cacería fuera más divertida, ya que todo perdía el interés si sabías qué y hacia dónde iba a correr la presa.

Olfatée un poco y descubrí una manada de ciervos un poco al norte, pero sabía que Edward los había captado igual, por lo que esperé a que él cazara, así podría...

-¡Gracias, Alice! Pero las damas primero- me respondió mi hermano, el caballero.

-Ok, hermano- respondí con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Dos horas, siete ciervos, un puma y dos alces después...<p>

* * *

><p>Estábamos listos para irnos. Edward ya parecía pegado a Bella, y con Kola-Loka*.<p>

-Alice- me advirtió mi hermano favorito.

-No lo volveré a hacer- le prometí con una sonrisa comparable con la del gato de Cheshire.

-Ok, Alice. ¿Sabes...?-pero él nunca continúo la pregunta; se quedó estático.

-¿Edward?-lo llamé un poco asustada.

Entonces lo vi.

La visión era confusa, pero lo seguro era que dentro de ella estaba Bella en medio del bosque con un traje que me recordaba a una revista de moda que había leído hacía tiempo para un oferta de... Como sea. Y lo más extraño es que faltaban segundos para que pasara.

La visión mostraba a mi hermana con una especia de cuchillo de plata*, con signos raros, en la mano, mientras que luchaba con una criatura horripilate... y Bella no le tenía miedo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó un sorprendido Edward.

-¿Qué oíste?- le pregunté en respuesta.

-Una especie de sufrimiento, pero irracional, y vi a Bella a través de los ojos de la cosa.

-Edward, eso va a pasar en medio minuto, podemos ir.-Él asintió.

-¿Dónde es?- preguntó y le mostré el lugar. Salimos corriendo una milésima de segundo después.

Un poco antes de que llegáramos, la visión cambió, ahora nos mostraba a mi hermano y a mí, pero también a una chica alta y muy hermosa que luchaba en compañía de Bella, y ambas mostraban el uniforme de pantalón y corsé ceñidos cerrados con cuerdas de cuero y con los compartimientos y cinturones para meter armas.

La chica portaba varios cuchillos de plata y un látigo electro de oror y plata. Se veía sumamente peligrosa. Al igual que Bella.

Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos pasmados.

La visión acabó justo cuando llegamos con ellos. Pero en cuanto lo hicimos, Bella mató a la cosa y susurró unas palabras con las que los cuchillos dejaron de brillar*.

-¿Bella?-pregunté vacilante.

Ella y su acompañante se volvieron muy rápido, dejando ver que tenían la cara, brazos y demás partes del cuerpo descubiertas (y casi apostaba a que también las cubiertas) cubiertas de símbolos extraños.

Los ojos de ambas se abrieron desmesuradamente y estaba segura de que Bella nos reconoció, ya que murmuró unas palabras y desapareció de inmediato, la otra chica se dibujó algo en la mano con un como palo plateado que resaltaba en la oscuridad, antes de desaparecer.

Sentimos una brisa pasar a nuestro lado, como si corriera pero no la viéramos. Solo quedó un pequeño rastro de sus olores.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, un puma corrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kola-Loka: <strong>_es un pegamento conocido en mi país, que pega todo y que es practicamente imposible de despegar.

_***Cuchillo de plata:**_ para todos los que no han leído Cazadores de Sombras, son cuchillos serafines.

_***...para que dejaran de brillar: **_recuerden que los cuchillos serafines se usan poniéndoles un nombre y se les dice tal para que sirvan, al igual que para desactivarlos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿LO CONTINÚO?<strong>_

_**ME ALEGRARÍAN MUCHO EL DÍA SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS, PLEASE.**_

_**SEVERLÁ.**_


	2. La prueba

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, ES DE S. MEYER, J. K. ROLLING Y C. CLARE.**

**YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. LA PRUEBA <strong>(EDWARD POV)

No podía creer lo que había pasado anoche. Habíamos visto a Bella junto con otra chica en el bosque , luchando contra lo que la chica, llamada Isabelle (vaya coincidencia), llamada "Demonio de Fuego"*. Era muy, muy extraño.

Alice no lo había visto (por lo que yo me enteré de eso por los pensamientos de la chica), pero al parecer Bella había salido herida durante la pelea con una pequeña cortada en el dorso de la mano, y esa herida había cruzado un símbolo llamado runa* que los mantenía invisibles y bloqueaba las visiones de Alice, por lo que no la habíamos podido oír ni Alice ver. También nos habían permitido ver las marcas en su piel.

Me negaba a creer que la Bella con la que estaba comprometido fuera la misma que la Bella que habíamos visto anoche, en el bosque.

Alice me había prometido que la próxima vez que actualizara el vestuario de Bella, buscaría el extraño traje al estilo "una revista de disfraces" (como Alice pensó), que la hacía ver increíblemente sexy, peligrosa, y hermosa, si se podía todavía más.

En ese momento conducía a casa de mi amada para llevarla al escuela.

Siempre llegaba un poco antes y la esperaba por cinco minutos después de la hora establecida. Aunque ella me había pedido que entrara por ella cada vez que se retrasaba, pero yo nunca haría algo así. Me había educado mucho mejor.

En el bosque junto a la casa de Bella, unos pensamientos enredados me llamaron la atención, principalmente una frase:

_"...él es el que Bella dice que está comprometido, es guapo, pero es vampiro 'diurno'*..."_

Y me llamó la atención porque conocía a Bella de manera muy cercana y sabía lo que éramos, aparte de que nos había dicho "diurnos", aunque no sabía por qué.

Voltée a ver a la fuente de los pensamientos y me sorprendí. La misma chica de anoche, "Isabelle", me observaba y habí abloqueado sus pensamientos.

Salí del auto con la intención de ir y llevarla a mi casa para qeu nos explicara todo el lío, pero ella tomó un palo plateado* con el que se dibujó en la mano algo, antes de desaparecer. Gruñí de frustración.

Bella salió un minuto después, le sonreí y la besé con todo el amor que se podía transmitir de esta forma. La amaría fuera lo que fuera, pasara lo que pasara.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia el auto cuando el beso se comenzó a tornar más pasional de lo recomendable para que permaneciéramos en celibato hasta el día de la boda.

Todo el camino lo recorrimos en silencio, el mundo estaba "perfecto" hasta que ella extendió la mano izquierda para tomar la mochila, y yo noté que tenía una pequeña cortada en el dorso de la mano.

La cual era la prueba de lo de anoche.

-Espera- le dije cuando ví que retiraba la mano. Ella me miró confundida, pero obedeció.-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué es qué?- me respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo, en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

-La cortada en tu mano- le respondí, reuniendo toda la paciencia posible, ya que sabía que no me lo iba a contar a la primera.

-Ah-me dijo "confundida".-Me lo hice hoy en la mañana, se me cayó el plato del cereal- su historia tenía DEMASIADOS cabos sueltos.

-¡Qué extraño! Tengo entendido que los platos son de plástico macizo, y también que ibas tan apurada que ni siquiera pudiste desayunar, oh, Alice te mandó un poco de comida. Además, esa cortada tiene al menos seis horas, porque se está cerrando.-Su cara era todo un poema.

Estaba seguro de que no había tenido en cuenta mi habilidad como médico y como vampiro.

No sé exactamente qué me pasó, pero repentinamente quise besarla más que nada en el mundo. Así que lo hice. Sospeché de inmediato de Jasper, ya que lo ví besando a Alice en el Porshe.

En cuanto toqué sus labios con los míos, me olvidé de todo el asunto del bosque. Y creí que ella también había olvidado todo, pero noté que Bella musitaba algo entre mis labios, peor no lo entendí. Casi de inmediato sentí un tirón en el ombligo y aparecimos en la sala de mi casa.

De inmediato la solté para encontrarme con la mirada interrogatoria de mis padrs y mis hermanos. Bella también parecía asustada.

-Demonios-susurró antes de desaparecer de nuevo, esta vez sola.

A lo lejos, un puma corrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Demonio de Fuego:<strong>_ Cosa rara de fuego que es enviado desde le infierno. Muy peligrosos. Lean cazadores de sombras o the mortal instruments

**_*RUNA_**: REPITO, LEAN THE MORTLA INSTRUMENTS, PERO ES EL SÍMBOLO CON EL QUE ADQUIEREN ALGUNA HABILIDAD.

_***VAMPIRO DIURNO:** _En la novela de cazadores de sombras (the mortal instruments) solo existen vampiros tradicionales, y hay uno que puede salir a la luz del sol y es amigo de Isabelle, por lo que ella confunde a los Cullen con vampiros diurnos.

_**BUENO, AQUÍ TIENEN EL 2DO CAP, RECIBÍ ALGUNOS REVIEWS, Y LES DOY INFINITAS GRACIAS A:**_

_**AFRODITACULLEN**_

_**IZALINE CULLEN**_

_**ANTONY BLACK**_

_**DEHIANIRA-CULLEN**_

_**IM READING MY LIVE**_

_**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP, MUCHAS GRACIAS ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**SEVERLÁ.**_


	3. Auxilio

**AQUÍ TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. **

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER, CLARE Y ROWLLING.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. "Auxilio"<strong>

**Bella POV**

-Demonios- susurré, y desaparecí ottra vez, pero teniendo cuidado en mi destino, y sola.

"_Bueno, eso estuvo cerca"_ me dije con melancolía.

Sabía que Edward me iba a buscar en mi casa, ya que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir, aunque lo raro de lo de hoy era que me había aparecido como puma cerca de la casa de los Cullen y luego me había podido aparecer en casa de Charlie sin los problemas habituales, probablemente se debía a la desesperación.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué a la cocina para tomar algo. Sentí a Izzy - una amiga - acercarse, pero le dije con un gesto y aire de distraída que no estaba de humor, pero ella resopló porque lo hice como Jace, sin darle importancia a nada. Se alejó de nuevo.

Izzy era el diminutivo de Isabelle, ambas éramos cazadoras de sombras, o nefilim; nos dedicábamos a andar por el mundo, cazando a los demonios envíados por mi padre fingido (habíamos insistido en hacer esto aunque fuera, ya que no nos dejaban pelear al lado de Alec, Jace y el resto por ser menores de edad), otro nefilim que se volteó en contra de su raza por querer limpiar la sangre. Él también nos hizo cosas raras a Jace, Clary, Sebastian y a mí cuando Jocelyn, la esposa del hijo de la Inquisidora (por más enredado que suene) y Lily estaban embarazadas. De hecho, y recordando, hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de Jace, mi amigo, el mismo a quien él había "deformado". Ahora mismo estábamos en guerra con él, que se la pasaba tratando demonios con intención de dominarnos.

Y, por si fuera poco, también estaba el mundo mágico. Allí soy hermana de Harry Potter (por extraño que sea, tengo sangre de nefilim, hechicera y humana), ya que en Alacante me tengo que presentar como hermana de Clarissa Frairchild, cosa que parace que sí soy: Raro. Estamos en contra del señor Tenebroso, o mejor dicho, Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, ja, ni que me asustara.

Yo no tenía noticias del "trío dorado" desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo sabía que seguían en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, que yo les quería ayudar y alguna vez lo hacía, pero no me dejaban como me gustaría.

En fin, yo tenía como tres vidas, una como nefilim, hermana de todos los que nos vimos afectados por Valentine antes de nacer, otra como hermana de Harry Potter - animaga, metamórfoga, la Elegida, la niña que sobrevivió y protegió a su hermano, etc. - y otra como torpe e imán para los peligros humana, enamorada de Edward Cullen, comprometida con él, etc.

Pasara lo que pasara, en la vida que estuviera, con el aspecto o el género, sin importar qué, lo amaba y lo amo. En todos mis aspectos y mis estados.

Sentí a Edward acercarse a la casa y comencé a hilar una mentira convincente, o algo para decirle a Edward, pero planeado, para que no hubiera más incidentes como ésos de en la mañana, los cuales me hicieron descubrirme ante toda la población vampírica de Forks. Ya eran demasiados incidentes por dos días, primero lo del bosque y luego lo de hoy en la mañana.

En cuanto Edward cruzó la puerta y me vió, le sonreí, pero un dolor taladrante en la cabeza. Me retorcí, presa del dolor, desde uqe había aprendido oclumancia no había sentido dolores así. Él me miró preocupado, pero no le pude decir nada para tranquilizarlo. El dolor era ahora superior de los que había sentido en toda mi vida. En medio del ataque de dolor, me acurruqué en el suelo con una caída sonora pero amortuguada porque el amor de mi existencia me tomó en brazos a tiempo de que no me matara con el impacto.

En mi mente, ví a Harry y Hermione peleando con Ron, la imagen me dejó en shock. Ellos eran el trío dorado, no podían separarse, pero las imágenes continuaban. Me enteré de todo lo que le había pasado a Harry en ese día.

Luego ví a Voldemort con Nagini, mientras mataba a una profesora de Hogwarts (según me enteré en sus pensamientos) en compañía de todos los principales mortífagos, entre los que estaban los Malfoy, Bellatrix, otro montón que reconocí de diversos lugares y Snape, así que la... ¡¿SNAPE?

Grité, pude sentir cuando los dos se metieron en mi mete de maner ainconsciente, tumbando mis defensas y destrozando la cordura del momento que me quedaba.

Entonces escuché muy claramente un "Auxilio" de parte de una voz paracida a la de Sirius.

El dolor fue más de lo que pude soportar y me hundí en la oscuridad no sin antes recordar la vez en que conduje a mi padrino a muerte y gritar:

- ¡No! - los brazos de mi prometido me envolvieron con más fuerza.

En medio de la inconsciencia, noté que necesitaba la ayuda del E.D., o algo para no tenerlos dispersos, sentía que TODOS estaban en peligro.

- ¡Bella! - le oí gritar a Edward. - Bella, por favor, despierta, no me hagas esto, despierta, por favor, amor, despierta, vamos. Bella - con voz llena de dolor, similar a cuando me salvó de James.

- Ay, ya basta de dramatismo - dijo Alice. ¿En qué momento se había metido Alice en mi casa? Tal vez cuando me desmayé. - No es para tanto.

- Tú no viste ni oíste cómo gritaba y se retorcía de dolor - nos excusó mi prometido.

- Ya, está de vuelta.

Abrí los ojos con toda la prisa del mundo y lo único que logré decir ante sus miradas y mi recoveco de trauma fue:

- El E. D. Necesito llamar al E. D.

Izzy escuchó todo y salió corriendo, probablemente hacia un avión y luego a un protal para luego ir a Alacante.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas gracias enormes a :<strong>

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS**

**CECI9123**

**ELI MASEN**

**ALESHITA-LUVS-PARAMORE**

**PERL ROSE SWAN**

**IM READING MY LIVE**

**DEHIANIRA CULLEN**

**LADY ALIZEE**

**JEJESARANINA**

**BERE-CULLEN SWAN**

**STEPHIE POTTER-CULLEN**

**AFRODITA CULLEN**

**IZALINE CULLEN**

**ANTONY BLACK**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**y a tods los que me leen y no comentan o me leen y no tienen cuenta.**

**POR FAVOR, los reviews son mi pan de cada día, no me dejen morir de hambre.**

**Díganme lo que quieran, aunque sea que escribo peor que un perro, pero díganlo.**

**Nos leemos,**

**Severlá Masen Pattinson Cullen**


	4. El ED

**LOS PERSONAJES, ESCENARIOS Y ARTEFACTOS PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, C. CLARE Y J.K. ROWLING.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. EL E. D. <strong>

Bella POV

No sé cómo pude hablar del E. D. frente a mi familia vampírica, Izzy lo sabía, pero los Cullen no, lo cual era muy, muy peligroso, tanto para ellos como para mí.

Pero ellos eran los que me preocupaban. Digo, yo sé magia y soyu de las mejores _nefilim_ del mundo; ellos, en cambio, son vampiros que no tienen ni el conocimiento total del mundo en el que viven. Son vampiros, algunos con poderes, pero no es lo mismo.

En fin, ahora tengo que llamar al E. D. antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y así prevenir en lugar de curar, y los Cullen no me dejan en sola ni un minuto del día. Había pasado una hora desde que me atreví a hablar sobre mi secreto.

Estaba en mi cuarto, matándome de ansiedad al no poder hacer ni un patronus para mandarle el mensaje a mi hermano o a alguien de la Orden, y así al menos estarían advertidos, y mi hermano. Pero no podía.

Retorcí mi mano con ansiedad (de nuevo), apenas consciente de los siete Cullen en el piso de abajo fingiendo ver televisión, aunque yo sabía que estaban discutiendo y tratando de explicar el hecho de mi desmayo y lo que repetí antes de desmayarme de nuevo.

Casi quería gritar en la casa con la mano extendida: _"Accio varita"_, salir y hacer la marca de una vez por todas, ¡pero no me podía delatar con siete vampiros de perfecto oído en el piso de abajo!

Las palabras se me repetían en la cabeza de lo más constante:

_"Accio varita, conoces el conjuro, hazlo. Tu familia te necesita, Accio varita, Accio varita, varita..." _

Varita mi abuela, me dije, pero el torrente de palabras no se detenía, en cambio, cada vez iba más rápido y estaba comenzando a marearme.

Entonces, una voz que yo reconocería pasara lo que pasara, en cualquier situación, dijeron:

- Bella, ¿qué piensas? - dijo Edward a mi lado.

Y yo pegué un brinco hasta el cielo. Él me miró sin entender el motivo de mi sobresalto.

- ¿Edward? - susurré. - ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Su expresión se compuso.

- Veo que tu mente no estaba en la habitación. ¿Qué pasaba por tu linda cabeza hasta hace unos momentos? - dijo con ternura.

- Yo... nada - con suerte, él lo interpretaría mi atolondramiento como efecto secundario de un deslumbro de su parte. Pero, ¿desde cuándo la suerte me sonreía? Él no se lo creyó ni de cerca. - No, nada, en serio, solo tonterías - y lo eran, al menos la manera en que se repetían.

- Si solo eran tonterías - dijo con paciencia - ¿por qué retorcías las manos como si estrangularas a alguien? ¿O como si mataras a un pobre conejo para la cena?

- Yo... - sabía que él me había atrapado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. - Tienes razón.

- Entonces dilo - me animó como si creyera que lo iba a hacer así de fácil.

- Lo lamento, no tienes ni idea de cómo me gustaría, pero no puedo - y decía la verdad, completamente.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo con una sonrisa casi nerviosa.

- Es que... es un secreto, y uno muy gordo - me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para no contárselo a tu prometido?

- Sí, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Pues, de que puedes, puedes, la diferencia es si yo te lo voy a responder - le intenté bromear para que olvidara el tema. - Así que, adelante. - Terminé con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió por un momento, pero esta vez la sonrisa se fue a velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Qué es el E. D.? - Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. - Cuando te desmayaste, lo mencionaste.

Oh, era cierto. ¡Qué bueno que lo recordara, lo hubiera entendido y lo preguntara, eso me facilitaba las cosas! (Nótese el sarcasmo.)

- Sí, - dije nerviosa - eso.

- ¿Y...? - dijo con ¿esperanza? en los ojos.

- Yo... no te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por? - los mosílabos me estaban matando.

- Porque es una de las partes más importantes del secreto.

- Oh, entonces no lo puedes decir - afirmó.

- No.

- ¿En serio no puedes? - me preguntó con un intento de puchero "Made in Alice".

- No, - quise devolverla la broma, - segurito, segurito.

Él río.

- ¿Ni puedes dar pistas, o algo?

- No, ni pistas ni nada.

Él cambió a un tono serio.

- ¿Nada?

- No, solo una cosa - él esperó pácientemente - la "E" significa ejército, y lo más completo es "Ejército de..." - Dumbledore, me dije lo último.

Él asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que no fue ni largo ni ilustrativo, pero era primordial para la historia.<strong>

**Ya que tuve fieles personas que me comentaron, les regalo este cap antes de lo planeado y el fin de semana subo el que sigue.**

**Unas gracias grandísimas a **

**CULLEN-21-GLADYS**

**CECI9123**

**ELI MASEN**

**ALESHITA-LUVS-PARAMORE**

**PERL ROSE SWAN**

**IM READING MY LIVE**

**DEHIANIRA CULLEN**

**LADY ALIZEE**

**JEJESARANINA**

**BERE-CULLEN SWAN**

**STEPHIE POTTER-CULLEN**

**AFRODITA CULLEN**

**IZALINE CULLEN**

**ANTONY BLACK**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**y a todos los que me leen y no comentan o me leen y no tienen cuenta.**

**Espero sigan leyendo y esto sea de su agrado.**

**Lo que quieran decirme, aunque eso sea que me quieran lanzar a Jane. Díganlo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Severlá**


	5. La Marca

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER, ROWLING Y CLARE.**_

_**SOLO LA TRAMA ES MÍA. CUALQUIER PROBLEMA CON LA UBICACIÓN TEMPORAL ES MI CULPA.**_

**5.- La Marca Bella POV**

Edward y yo nos quedamos abrazados sobre mi cama un buen rato, disfrutando del momento sin preocuparnos del futuro. Tranquilos y conformes (pero no excentos) del presente.

En eso, Alice, seguida de Rosalie y Esme, entraron en la habitación.

- Hola - las saludé con una sonrisa mientras me apartaba del hombro de Edward con intención de adoptar una postura apta para estar en público, pero mi prometido no lo permitió y me tomó de la cintura para que no me apartara nunca de su lado. Su gesto me dió más ánimo. Sonreí.

- Hola, Bella - me dijo Alice con la chisposidad habitual y contagiosa en su persona. Rosalie asintió en respuesta con el carácter de siempre, y Esme me miró sonriendo de manera maternal.

- ¿En qué quedaron, Alice? - preguntó Edward, yendo directo al grano, refiriéndose a la conclusión médica entre todos de mi desmayo/conexión/jaqueca de en la mañana.

- Carlisle dijo que sólo había sido una posible contusión del otro día. Nada de importancia - dijo mi hermana favorita/mejor amiga sin indicios de alterarse.

- Ok, supongo que eso es todo - conjeturé, ansiosa de un "sí".

- Sí - me respondió Carlisle, entrando en la habitación, con un tono que me recordó mucho al de Dumbledore, lo que hizo que recordara mi necesidad de hacer la marca y llamar al E. D. Pero también me recordaba que tenía que contarles lo más superficial del secreto, o mostrarles la marca y darles explicaciones luego.

- Carlisle - dije a modo de saludo y para llamar su atención, recibiendo un asentimiento amable como respuesta, - necesito hacer algo - terminé la frase sin preámbulos.

- Cualquier cosa con la que podamos ayudarte, Bella - contestó mi padre con amabilidad.

- Yo... dudo que puedan ayudarme es esto haciendo otra cosa que no sea confiar en mí - tragué saliva - necesito hacer algo y que ustedez confíen en mí, a pesar de todo lo que vean y/u oigan.

- Simpre, Bella - dijeron siete voces distribuidas por toda la casa, en tonos y volúmenes distintos, a coro.

Me encantó la sincronización, suponía que de tanto vivir unos con otros ya se leían el pensamiento, metafóricamente hablando.

- De acuerdo, primero tenemos que ir afuera - dije tranquilamente, intentando recordar si mi varita estaba en un bote de lápices en donde se confundía o si estaba en el equipaje de Hogwarts. Creo que me inclinaba por la primera.

Bajé las escaleras, con los Cullen incorporándose a la marcha conforme pasaba cerca de donde se encontraban, y tomé mi varita del dichoso bote. Charlie y yo habíamos decidido tener las varitas creca por si algo pasaba, al igual que con la estela. Los nefilim la traíamos simpre con nosotros.

Una ves en el jardín, caminé a lo más oculto del bosque por si algún auto pasaba, aunque era totalmente improbable.

- Ok, necesito que se pngan todos detrás de mi - recibí un asentimiento por parte de mi familia vampírica. Los cual me colocaba de frente a la casa, y a ellos semi-ocultos por el bosque.

Me subí un poco la manga del sweater y retiré por un poco el conjuro que ocultaba de los observadores sin la visión* las marcas y cicatrices, de mis tres vidas (las obtenidas tanto por runas, varitas, conjuros, cuchillos y demás armas, como las obtenidas por la torpeza fingida a lo largo de mi breve vida _humana_), desvelando el dragón que habíamos elegido y que prácticamente nos habíamos tatuado en el brazo TODOS los miembros del E. D.

Sabía que desde la posición de mi familia, la marca se podía ver prefectamente. Por esto y como reacción, escuché aspiraciones, risas, comentarios de asombro y preguntas retóricas de confusión, pero ignoré todo, concentrándome lo más posible en transcribir la marca de mi cuerpo al cielo y mandar la alerta para que todos vieran el cielo y acudieran, añadí en la parte de abajo un pequeño puma, así sabrían que era yo.

Presioné débilmente la varita contra la marca y llevé a cabo la acción tan cuidadosamente planeada.

En el cielo, y a la vista de todos los seres sobrenaturales del mundo entero*, apareció la marca del ejército.

Sentí a los Cullen tensarse detrás de mi. Quité de inmediato todas las marcas como los lunares, que me emparentaban con Charlie y Renée hasta nuevo aviso. No quería seguir ocultándome mis seres má queridos en este lado del continente.

Al instante, una bola plateada de luz se adentró en el claro y se convirtió en una nutria plateada. Sonreí, la vos de Hermione de dijo con una leve distorción:

_"De acuerdo, Pumita. Nos vemos pronto"_. Y se esfumó.

Otro patronus repitió la escena, salvo que este se convirtió en una ardilla, venía de otra dirección y decía:

"_Pumita, el E. D. de Howarts va en camino. P. D.: Hay boggarts por ahí. ¡Cuidado!"._

Sonreí de nuevo y me volví hacia los Cullen, su mirada interrogatoria y el hecho de no haber usado magia en mucho, mucho tiempo me hizo decir:

- Eso, querida familia, fueron la Marca del E. D. y dos patronus hablantes - y lo dije sin importarme el hecho de que sabía que ellos no entendieron nada de nada.

Y su mirada lo comprobaba.

***La visión es lo que tienen los nefilim o cazadores de sombras.**

***Lo del mundo entero es imposible, pero esto es un fic, de ficción. Jajajaja.**

**¡ Y VOLVÍ !**

**Sé que no me merezco sus reviews, pero me fui de vacaciones.**

**¿Saben? Yo vivo en Baja California Sur, y fui de vacaciones a un pueblito o ciudad del estado de Puebla, llamado Zacatlán de las Manzanas, se los recomiendo, es hermoso. Treinta horas de viaje en camión, estaba que me moría, pero valió la pena.**

**Lo malo es que no me puede llevar la lap, entonces no pude hacer nada, y luego no había internet en donde me quedé.**

_**¡TENGO UN AVISO: PUSE UN POLL EN MI PERFIL, Y LA VOTACIÓN ES REQUERIDA PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE VOTEN PARA QUE PUEDA CONTINUAR!**_

**Unas gracias especiales a:**

**Alada 1998**

**nessamontse**

**I´m reading my live**

**StephMidnight**

**Miss Incroyable**

**BereCullen-Swan**

**I´mTwilighterandRobsessed**

**MaliPatzz**

**StarIce918**

**ceci9123**

**marjhoncullen**

**SalmitaCullen**

**Ana Patzz Gales**

**Valeriax100pre**

**Lady Alizee**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**Lady Andy Pao**

**Dehianira Cullen**

**afroditacullen**

**Stephie Potter-Cullen**

**jejesaranina**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore**

**Angel-Moon17**

**Elizabeth Swan Cullen**

**damalunaely**

**SeresLinda**

**ScarWilliams**

**carmen**

**brujas**

**perl rose swan**

**Tomo-Cullen**

**Gaby Cullen Katalakis**

**Eli Masen**

**VampiraCullen616**

**LunaCullenBeernett**

**1DBDTS**

**Sam Rocker**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**aniel**

**emily-merodeadora cullen**

**Diecisietedias**

**alondrixcullen1498**

**Cullen Lorena**

**LoreMolina**

**JEKA CULLEN**

**arleth26**

**AleCeSakurita**

**jojo 10298-somerhalder**

**Jane Rocío**

**Zoe JM**

**gisejaz**

**isa28**

**DaniiCuya**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**patrinix**

**Y a todos los lectores que no tienen cuenta, o que no me agregan y no les gusto o alos flojos que no dejan comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Bueno, voten, mis queridos lectores.**

**Actualizaré todo lo más pronto posible.**

**No olviden votar.**

**Nos leemos,**

**¿Reviews?**

**Cattaleya.**


	6. Hola

_**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Sé que lo más probable es que estén enojados conmigo por el retraso en la historia, y lo siento en el alma, pero voy a tratar de compensarlo, y por eso hoy subiré 2 caps en esta historia y los que pueda en las otras.**_

_**¡LO SIENTO!**_

_**Y quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me han escrito a agregado, los amo.**_

_**Recuerden votar en el Poll de mi perfil, entre más caps suba, menos tiempo habrá.**_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong>6.- "¡Hola!" Bella POV<strong>

A los tres minutos - tiempo que supongo usaron para reunirse y hacer el translador - todos comenzaron a llegar por medio de aparición. Comenzó con Ron, Harry y Hermione, mucho más cambiados que ddesde la última vez que los ví.

Y casi no pude contenerme.

Corrí (ahora sin fingir torpeza) hasta donde estaban para poder abrazarlos con todas mis fuerzas. Los tres me devolvieron el saludo, Hermione y Harry desenvueltos, y Ron con el cuidado con el que usualmente se trata a una dama.

Solo podía llorar de felicidad.

- Sí, nosotrros también te extrañamos, Pumita - dijo Ron en tono jocoso.

- Cállate - logré decir antes de dejar de llorar y despejarme la garganta para decir ya claramente: - ¡Hola!

Ellos me devolvieron el saludo.

No tuve tiempo de presentarlos, yua que en el mismo segundo en que me separé de mis amigos y mi hermano, comenzaron a llegar los miembros disponibles del E. D.

Remus y Tonks llegaron con una sonnrisa y saludaron con un:

- Pumita, chicos - y se pararon a un lado amablemente.

Los siguientes fueron los Weasley.

Lo increíble es que llegaron casi todos, incluso Arthur, y Ginny. Lo cual era raro, dado el hecho de que no eran vacaciones.

Bill y Fleur llegaron medio minuto después, la diferencia es que en un dragón.

Luna, Neville, Seamus, Cho, las gemelas, y el resto de parte de Hogwarts, en varios grupos.**(N/A no me sé el nombre de muchos personajes porque no he podido encontrar los libros, así que si alguien sí se sabe la mayoría, le ruego me mande los nombres con el respectivo cuadro de descripción, Gracias)**

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Ojoloco

Moody llegó solo a su particular estilo, pero no se mostró tan entusiasta como el resto al saludar.

Hagrid llegó en su motocicleta, con una gata atrás, supuse que McGonagall, aunque no lo puede comprobar porque ella se fue directo a la casa, aún en forma de gato.

El profesor Dumbledore también llegó.

Kingsley llegó un poco más tranquilo, pero eso cambió cuando me vió, ya que (con lo paranoico que es) me apuntó con la varita y dijo:

- ¿Por qué te dicen "Pumita", Lily? - TODOS, y digo todos, se movieron. Los Cullen trataron de avanzar, y el resto se los impidió, principalmente la Orden. Yo ma había quedado anonadada el mivimiento de mis seres queridos, por lo que Kingsley gritó: - ¡Responde!

- Porque soy animaga y me cuesta trabajo aparecerme a grandes distancias, por lo que me aparezco cerca y corro en forma de puma - Kingsley me miró como diciendo "Vas bien, continúa". Sin embargo, la varita se acercó más a mi piel. - También porque en Alacante me convierto en puma para espiar a Valentine. Mi patronus es una puma.

Todo se calmó.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho, Lily. Era necesario.

- Lo entiendo, Kingsley, y aprecio mucho que estés aquí, pero no me gusta que dejes de hacer tu trabajo. No tienes por qué dejar al Ministro desprotegido.

- Tú y Dumbledore son más importantes - dijo con una sonrisa, aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

- Gracias, en serio.

- Sí, cuando quieras. Lo siento, Harry, tu hermana es la Elegida. - Mi hermano asintió. - Oh, Dumbledore. Cedric y Sirius no han llegado porque se retrasaron, pero llegan en un minuto.

- Oh, sí. Sirius y Cedric - dijo mi profesor favorito. Ok, habían venido en manifestación.

Como sea, cuando ellos lleguen...

Un momento.

Sirius y Cedric. Dumbledore.

Eso era lo que no encajaba, pero ¿cómo?

Ellos...

- Profesor - exclamé - ¿Cómo...? No es que no esté exultante, pero usted fue asesinado por Snape. Cedric cayó a manos de Pettigrew. Y Sirius en las de Bellatrix. Y yo ví las tres. Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Él me miró con paciencia.

- No, Isabella. Bueno sí, pero hay algo que debes saber. - Yo asentí. - El poder de la mente es infinito. Tú y la sañorita Chang simpre quisieron con más esmero que el resto que Cedic regresara. Lo cual hizo con ayuda de la mente de todos. Tú y Harry, repito, más que el resto desearon que su padrino volviera. Y lo hizo. En cuanto a mí, Snape y yo ya lo habíamos acordado mucho antes. Solo fue un velo temporal. - Terminó.

- Y poder mental de todos, estoy segura, profesor. - Le aseguré.

Él solo sonrió en respuesta.

Entonces, Cedric y Sirius aparecieron en el suelo, algo mareados.

Y yo me sentí explotar por segunda vez en... 10 minutos.

- ¡Cedric! ¡Sirius! - grité y corrí a abrazarlos.

- Hola, Pumita - me dijo Ced en cuanto le salté encima con más fuerza de la necesaria. Le dí un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Detrás de mí, alguien, presumiblemente Edward, gruñó, muy, muy alto.

Me levanté y avancé hasta Sirius. Lo abracé con más o igual fuerza. Él era la única familia de nacimiento aparte de mi hermano que me quedaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas.

- Hola, Bella - me saludó con tono paternal mientras me devolvía el abrazo de la misma manera.

- Sirius - susurré entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que iba a dejarlos a ti y a tu hermano solos en este mundo? - y volvíamos a jugar al merodeador. Era un alivio.

Pero también era exasperante.

Le dí un golpe en la base de la cabeza. Y él apenas se quejó.

- No, Sirius, no creí que lo hicieras, pero tampoco estaba sola - dije con seguridad.

Él alzó una ceja en gesto interrogativo.

Ahora llegaban las presentaciones.

Me volví hacia mi familia vampírica.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, ya en un rato subo el siguiente.<strong>

**¡Voten en el Poll de mi perfil!**

**Y unas enormes gracias a...**

**Alada 1998**

**nessamontse**

**I´m reading my live**

**StephMidnight**

**Miss Incroyable**

**BereCullen-Swan**

**I´mTwilighterandRobsessed**

**MaliPatzz**

**StarIce918**

**ceci9123**

**marjhoncullen**

**SalmitaCullen**

**Ana Patzz Gales**

**Valeriax100pre**

**Lady Alizee**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**Lady Andy Pao**

**Dehianira Cullen**

**afroditacullen**

**Stephie Potter-Cullen**

**jejesaranina**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore**

**Angel-Moon17**

**Elizabeth Swan Cullen**

**damalunaely**

**SeresLinda**

**ScarWilliams**

**carmen**

**brujas**

**perl rose swan**

**Tomo-Cullen**

**Gaby Cullen Katalakis**

**Eli Masen**

**VampiraCullen616**

**LunaCullenBeernett**

**1DBDTS**

**Sam Rocker**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**aniel**

**emily-merodeadora cullen**

**Diecisietedias**

**alondrixcullen1498**

**Cullen Lorena**

**LoreMolina**

**JEKA CULLEN**

**arleth26**

**AleCeSakurita**

**jojo 10298-somerhalder**

**Jane Rocío**

**Zoe JM**

**gisejaz**

**isa28**

**DaniiCuya**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**patrinix**

**Asia4ever**

**vampire-girls97**

**Y a todos los que me leen y no me dejan comentario, a los que les pido lo hagan. O a los que me leen y no tienen cuenta.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Presentaciones

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER, J. K. ROWLING, C. CLARE Y S. K. C. MASEN PATTINSON.**

**¡Hola, chics, mis lectors! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada con mi trabajo. Pero bueno, espero lo disfruten. **

**Pero antes, _voten en el Poll de mi perfil_, el tiempo de votar se agota para los caps siguientes. ¡A leer!**

**7. Presentaciones Bella POV**

* * *

><p>Aún viendo a los Cullen, le dije la resto:<p>

- Ellos son mi familia - mientras miraba orgullosa a los Cullen. Luego regresé mi mirada a mi padrino. - Sí, Sirius. No estaba sola.

La cara de los Cullen era todo un poema, por lo que era mejor empezar, al menos con lo fundamental para que todos confiaran en todos, al menos por el momento.

- Cullens, ellos son el E. D. y una parte de la Orden del Fénix - me volví otra vez, a este paso, me iba a convertir en un trompo. Le indiqué a mis amigos que se formaran, de modo que los presentara por orden, señalando al respectivo propietario del nombre y descripción básicas **(N/A En otras palabras, les dió muy poca información en orden de formación, lamento el rollo)**: Aquí están Sirius, mi padrino; Cedric, un amigo íntimo desde siempre. Harry, mi hermano gemelo. Ron y Hermione, los cuatro somos amigos desde los once años. Él es el profesor/director de Hogwarts, el mejor mago de toda la historia, junto a un largo etcétera. Ellos son los Weasley, mi familia más directa después de usedes y mi padrino. Molly y Arthur, mis "padres". Fred y George, mis "trillizos hijos de otra madre". Ginny, mi hermana, ya que todos los Weasley jóvenes son mis hermanos. Por lo tanto, Bill y Fleur (casados), Charlie y Percy.

"Remus y Ninphadora (mejor conocida como Tonks), mis tíos. Kingsley, mago experto dedicado a proteger. Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, cazador de mortífagos. Ellos son Luna, Neville, Seamus, etc. amigos de Hogwarts. Él es Hagrid, guardabosques del colegio, semi-gigante, uno de mis mejores amigos. - De nuevo me volví a los Cullen. - Lamento decir todo sobre ustedes, pero es necesario, luego sabrán el por qué. - Ahora le tocaba a mi familia vampírica, señalé a los correspondientes mientras decía: - Ellos son los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, mis padres o suegros dependiendo de la connotación social que prefieran. Alice, Jasper, Rose, y Emmett, mis hermanos o "cuñados". Y - me acerqué a Edward y lo tomé de la mano, lo adelanté y dije: - éste es Edward, mi prometido. Todos son vampiros.

Los Cullen me miraron atónitos por la revelación, los demás muy asustados. La profesora McGonagall (que nunca se formó) entró a la casa a no sé qué.

- Bueno, ¿quieren pasar? Está empezando a anochecer. - TODOS asintieron. - Ok. Oh, la casa es de Charlie y es muggle. Hermione, ¿harías los honores? - pregunté, refiriéndome a un hechizo de expansión indetectable para la casa **(N/A Ya saben, al estilo HP 4)**. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó a la casa, lanzó los hechizos y extendió la casa. Todos entraron, menos los Cullen y mis trillizos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fred, George? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- En realidad, lo que pasa es, Lily, ¿crees que al _tío_ Charlie le guste tenernos en su casa? La última vez nos corrió a patadas - recordaron al unísono.

- Yo creo que no le importará - respondí.

Pero ellos seguían perocupados.

- ¿En serio lo crees? - dijo Fred.

- La última vez incendiamos su cuarto y volcamos la cocina - acompletó George.

- Pues - dudé - el mismo día yo mandé su auto a volar. No se enojó tanto y sigo viviendo con él.

- Sí, pero por mandato de Dumbledore, y no te corrió porque no le has dado tantos problemas a lo largo de tu vida como nosotros. Seguro no lo haría de no ser las condiciones actuales... las condiciones actuales. - Meditó Fred, yo me reí por su broma menor.

- Bueno, veremos, mientras pueden entrar - invité mientras quitaba la marca antes de que alguien ajeno la viera.

- ¿Ahora o cuándo? - me preguntaron preocupados.

- No se preocupen, llegará del trabajo en unos minutos. Entren.

- De acuerdo, si nos mata, pesará en tu conciencia - me contestaron.

- De que los mate, veremos. Pero no me va a pesar en la conciencia - les dije en broma.

Una vez que entraron, dirigí mi atención a los Cullen.

- Oigan, lamento mucho no haberles dicho esto, de verdad, pero necesito que confíen en mí, ahora más que nunca - les pedí/supliqué. Era del todo verdad.

- Claro, Bella - me respondió Carlisle.

Justo en el momento en que terminé de abrazarlo, la patrulla de Charlie entró en la explanada. Cuando él iba a saludar a los Cullen, vimos varios destellos de luz de colores provenientes de la casa y Charlie sólo gritó:

- ¡Están aquí! - antes de entrar a la casa, olvidándose de nosotros.

Sonreí por enésima vez en ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, ya que me está dando gripa y no voy a subir en unos días si sí me enfermo, ya que a veces ni puedo respirar bien. <strong>

_**¡Voten en mi pefil!**_

**Unas gracias especiales a...**

**Alada 1998**

**nessamontse**

**I´m reading my live**

**StephMidnight**

**Miss Incroyable**

**BereCullen-Swan**

**I´mTwilighterandRobsessed**

**MaliPatzz**

**StarIce918**

**ceci9123**

**marjhoncullen**

**SalmitaCullen**

**Ana Patzz Gales**

**Valeriax100pre**

**Lady Alizee**

**ARALLA CULLEN**

**Lady Andy Pao**

**Dehianira Cullen**

**afroditacullen**

**Stephie Potter-Cullen**

**jejesaranina**

**aleshita-luvs-paramore**

**Angel-Moon17**

**Elizabeth Swan Cullen**

**damalunaely**

**SeresLinda**

**ScarWilliams**

**carmen**

**brujas**

**perl rose swan**

**Tomo-Cullen**

**Gaby Cullen Katalakis**

**Eli Masen**

**VampiraCullen616**

**LunaCullenBeernett**

**1DBDTS**

**Sam Rocker**

**Cullen-21-gladys**

**aniel**

**emily-merodeadora cullen**

**Diecisietedias**

**alondrixcullen1498**

**Cullen Lorena**

**LoreMolina**

**JEKA CULLEN**

**arleth26**

**AleCeSakurita**

**jojo 10298-somerhalder**

**Jane Rocío**

**Zoe JM**

**gisejaz**

**isa28**

**DaniiCuya**

**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**

**patrinix**

**Asia4ever**

**vampire-girls97**

**isa-21**

**sandrytaa**

**Navannah**

**cris**

**daiaFernandez Cullen**

**Nohemi Cullen**

**Bianca S**

**Y a todos los que me leen y no me dejan comentario, a los que les pido lo hagan. O a los que me leen y no tienen cuenta.**

**Gracias por su paciencia.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Katniss**


	8. ¡¿Charlie!

**Los personajes, escenarios, artefactos, etc. pertenecen a S. Meyer, J. K. Rowling, C. Clare y S. K. C. Masen Pattinson**

**Cualquier arteración en la ubicaación temporal es mi culpa.**

**La trama pertenece a S. K. C. Masen Pattinson, o sea yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>8.- <strong>_**"¿Charlie?"**_

**Edward POV**

- ¡Están aquí! - gritó Charlie, y en sus pensamientos se disolvieron los intentos de saludo cordial a mi familia, antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Mi Bella sonrió. No la había visto sonreír tantas veces en un sólo día. Bella se volteó, me tomó de la mano y nos indicó con la mirada que pasáramos. La obedecimos.

Oía de fondo lo que podían ser más de treinta mentes, por lo que me distraje acariciando la mano de mi prometida.

Entonces sentí algo, como una cicatriz de las que quedan cuando uno se quema, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Retrasé a Bella y la tomé del rostro para que me mirara a los ojos y no se pudiera ir. Ella me devolvió la mirada con la pregunta en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunté mientras alzaba su mano para que la viera.

- Oh - musitó con comprensión. - Yo... no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré a la primera oportunidad. - Asentí. Volví a acariciar el dorso de su mano y noté que había cicatrices en forma de letras.

- ¿Qué? - pero ella me interrumpió.

- Te lo explico luego, lo juro - y volví a asentir.

- ¿Sabes? - le dije con una sonrisa traviesa - no te he besado desde hace rato.

- Lo sé, tal vez deberíamos solucionarlo - me contestó con expresión parecida.

Entonces me incliné y la besé. Larga y apasionadamente. Dado que nadie nos había visto, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Permiso que me fue concedido mucho más rápido de lo humanamente posible.

Nuestras lenguas danzaron y exploraron cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Cuando el beso creció de intensidad, la recargué en el árbol de la entrada. Ella tomó impulso y envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas. Nunca habíamos llegado a tales extremos, y ninguno de los dos quería parar. Sin embrago, tuvimos que hacerlo cuando alguien en la puerta carraspeó. Yo no lo reconocí, pero Bella al parecer sí porque de inmediato se apartó. Voltée a la entrada y ví a un señor con un especie de prótesis de ojo, y una pierna de metal. Creo que se llamaba _Ojoloco._ **(N/A: Ya ven, con el ajetreo, ya que sólo vamso un día y horas narrados, la perfecta memoria vampírica sufre defectos)**

- Dumbledore y McGonogall quieren hablar contigo, Potter - y se fue.

- Por el Ángel, qué vergüenza - musitó mi Bella. **(N/A, ya saben. El ángel creó a los nefilim, por lo que todos lo niños nefilim se acostumbran a decir eso.)**

- ¿Quién es él? - pregunté queriendo confirmar mis sospechas, y confundido por su indiferencia ante la posición en que nos encontró.

- Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody - me respondió. - Vamos, Dumbledore y McGonagall nos esperan.

- Te esperan a ti - le recordé.

- Somos los dos o ninguno - mostrando la argolla de compromiso en su dedo.

- Para siempre - le respondí antes de besar el anillo y encaminarnos a la casa.

Seguí acariciando su mano, ya que los pensamietos erna muy intensos. Había pensamientos amables, pícaros, traviesos, amorosos, de añoranza, extraños conocidos, simplezas, cosas complejas... un lío.

Entonces escuché un rugido como de lagarto, pero más fuerte, me volví para ver lo que había ocasionado ese ruido y me encontré con... ¿un dragón?

Bella también lo notó.

- Oh - dijo amablemente. - Tú - y luego gritó: - ¡Bill! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con tu dragón?

Ok, este mundo esra más complicado de lo que me imaginé. El tal Bill salió de la casa y dijo:

- Oh, sí. Lo siento - antes de acercarse al dragón, susurrarle algo y que el último saliera volando.

Me voltée a ver a Bella para que por favor me diera una explicación cuando ví otro juego de luces desde la casa, un grito de pánico y el cuerpo de Charlie caído. Mi Bells gritó:

- ¿Charlie? - y lo fue a ver, detrás de él, estaban los gemelos. Y cuando Bella los volteó a ver acusatoriamente, se señalaron entre ellos.

Ella rió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que me tardé mucho. Pero me ascendieron, ahora soy jefa de Obstetricia con 21 años solamente, pro eso tengo que trabajar más y que no crean que cometieron un error al graduarme, darme la licencia y recomendaciones al ser tan joven.<strong>

**¡**_**VOTEN EN MI PERFIL!**_

**Estoy añadiendo caps para que tengan más tiempo, pero este no es infinito.**

**Unas gracias especiales a :**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me leen y no comentan o no tienen cuenta, etc.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Katniss**


	9. ¿Ella es Bella?

**Todos los personajes, escenarios, tramas, etc. pertenecen a S. Meyer, C. Clare, J. K. Rowling y S. K. C. Masen Pattinson.**

**Ok, sé que no tengo excusa que valga para ustedes, pero tengo mi trabajo completo, hasta hoy tengo un rato libre, ya que me toca turno nocturno, por lo tanto, lo voy a aprovechar.**

_**RECUERDEN VOTAR EN MI PERFIL, ESTOY TENIENDO QUE AGREGAR MÁS CAPÍTULOS QUE LA VERDAD NO ESTABAN PLANEADOS, PERO VOTEN. SINO LA DECISIÓN DE LOS CINCO VOTOS SERÁ LA DEFINITIVA, NO SÉ SI NO ESTÁN DE ACUERDO, YA QUE LLEVO UN LAAAARGO TIEMPO CON EL POLL ESTABLECIDO!**_

_**¡VOTEN!**_

* * *

><p><strong>9.- ¿Ella es Bella?<strong>

**Edward POV**

Pero, en cuanto se calmó la risa, miró a los gemelos con lágrimas en los ojos, su cabello se volvió blanco y sus ojos, en su totalidad, se volvieron azul metálico. Esto es... raro.

Con la voz quebrada y llorando, dijo:

- ¿Qué les dije sobre hacer bromas, chicos? - de seguro que ya la habían hartado y se los había prohibido, o algo.

Mi amada se volvió a transformar, adoptando ahora cabello rojo sangre y ojos de igual tono. A todos o a la mayoría les dió miedo, y a los que no, Jasper nos contagió.

Pude notar en los pensamientos de los gemelos, no miedo, sino pánico, mucho pánico intenso.

- Que cuando... - dijo uno.

- Se nos ocurra... - dijo el otro y así se fueron**(N/A: Ya saben cómo hablan una frase uno, otra otro)**.

- Una broma...

- Te llamemos...

- Te lo contemos...

- Te preguntemos...

- Tu opinión...

- Y hagamos TODAS las bromas contigo - terminaron, coincidiendo en la última frase. La mayoría en la habitación se estaba mareando.

- Exacto - dijo mi... ¡_¿QUÉ?_! - Entonces, ¿por qué no hice la broma con ustedes? - yo seguía en shock.

- Es que nosotros...

- Yo no...

- La verdad...

- No creímos...

- Por favor...

- No lo concideramos necesario - coincidieron de nuevo.

- Bueno - dijo Bella, fingiendo indiferencia y ya con su aspecto original - _yo_ no consideraré necesario dejarlos vivos. - Hizo una pausa dramática. - Les sugiero que corran.

Los gemelos obedecieron y ella salió en su persecución, empuñando la misma vara de madera con la que puso la imagen en el cielo.

Todos los humanos sonreían (excepto Charlie, que seguía ahí, inmóvil), pero el resto estábamos en shock. ¿Desde cuándo Bella era así? Más en concreto: ¿Ella era _nuestra_ Bella? ¿Ella es Bella?

Por toda la casa hubo rayos de luz de colores provenientes del segundo piso hasta que los gemelos exclamaron:

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Maldición, clemencia!

- Deseo concedido - gritó mi Bella, tomando un respiro y lanzando un conjuro. Hubo gritos, y luego silencio total. - Muajajajaja - exclamó mi Bella, simulando ser una de esas brujas que salen en las malas películas de terror, hubo más silencio mientras Bella bajaba y soplaba la vara teatralmente con gesto de suficiencia.

La señora Weasley (Molly) la miró y preguntó:

- Lily, no los mataste ¿cierto? - con tono suplicante. Pero ¡¿por qué "Lily"?

- No, mamá - Esme se sintió un poco dolida ante eso - simplemente ya están advertidos.

- Oh - se tranquilizó la señora.

Luego bajaron los gemelos, parecían ciegos, tenían barbas y el pelo de colores que cambiaban cada segundo.

Todos nos reímos.

Y ellos miraron con furia a mi prometida.

- Vamos, hermanos. No pueden enojarse, después de todo, ustedes petrificaron a mi padre mediante magia.

- Bueno, Pumita. No es tu padre, el menos no biológico.

Mi Bella se entristeció de nuevo. Su cabello se volvió blanco y sus ojos azul agua.

- De acuerdo - se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Charlie, lo apuntó con el palo y le dijo: - _finite incantatem._

Charlie iba a decirle algo en agradecimiento en cuanto despertó, peor notó su aspecto y no dijo nada, sólo se levantó.

Bella se dirigió hacia donde estaban el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, peor antes de abrir la puerta, soltó una lágrima solitaria su aspecto al normal antes de entrar.

Cuando se fue, se formó un silencio, uno que sólo Harry rompió:

- Idiota, no le recuerdes a Lily lo de nuestros padres. Recuerda tú que ella lo vió y se grabó con fuego en su cerebro. Desde cómo entró él y cómo los mató. Ella fue la que nos protegió a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>_**VOTEN EN MI PERFIL!**_

**Estoy añadiendo caps para que tengan más tiempo, pero este no es infinito.**

**Unas gracias especiales a :**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me leen y no comentan o no tienen cuenta, etc.**

**Les voy a contar algo, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el cap 14, pero no puedo avanzar más si no votan, lo necesito en serio. Tengo que sustituir el Poll por las otras historias.**

**Por cierto, estoy queriendo pueblicar otro fic largo, un crossover. ¿Podrían contarme su opinión?**

**Pero bueno.**

**annaira: No me dejaste la dirección, por lo tanto no te puede contestar de inmediato, pero ya tengo los cpas escritos, los hago pequeños para que no diga más de la cuenta en algo que ya no se pueda corregir. Por lo mismo les digo: Voten en mi perfil. Oye, se acercan caps de veras largos, espero sean de tu agrado.**

**Sin más, nos leemos. Katniss.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Mi motivo es

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, paro hay momentos en los que mi trabajo no me deja ni respirar, pero bueno. Hasta abajo.**

**Todos los personajes, lugares, armas, e incluso la trama pertenecen a S. Meyer, C. Clare, J. K. Rowling y S. K. C. Masen Pattinson (o sea yo).**

_**¡VOTEN EN EL POLL DE MI**__** PERFIL!**_

* * *

><p><strong>10. Mi motivo es...<strong>

**Bella POV**

Me sequé la única lágrima que no contuve ante el comentario de Fred. Toqué la puerta con suavidad.

- Adelante, Isabella - me invitó la densa voz de mi profesor.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí sin alegría. Hermione había puesto una habitación como el despacho de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts. Otra lágrima de melancolía al recordar que era Snape quien ocupaba el puesto en la actualidad.

Tomé aire pesadamente, intentando despejarme la mente. Ahora no era momento de mostrarme débil.

- Oh, querida. Lo siento - me dijo el profesor, acercándose con cuidado, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera hacerme llorar de nuevo.

- No es nada, profesor. Fred metió la pata (otra vez), es todo - él rió.

- Sí, eso oí. Les diste un lindo toque. - Sonreí. - Así - dijo, señalando mi sonrisa - así me gustas, Isabella. Pero, volviendo al tema por el que interrumpí tu beso con el señor Cullen - enrojecí, y él lo tomó como un permiso para reírse. - No es que no me alegre de verte y a todos juntos y vivos - cito mis palabras cuando lo reconocí - pero, ¿por qué llamaste?

- Verá, profesor, _mi motivo es..._ Le va a sonar ridículo, pero tuve una visión - me miró extrañado - y la última vez que la tuve, usted murió y me separaron de mi hermano.

- Oh, ¿en qué consistió? - me miró a través de sus lentes de media luna, con curiosidad.

- No fue muy concreta, pero Voldemort está cazando el E. D. y a la orden, lo cual incluye a sus familiares, como magos como muggles.

- Es cierto.

- Entonces, los llamé para advertirlos. No quiero perderlos de nuevo, para nada. Ni quiero perderlos nunca. Y menos ahora que encontré mi lugar en el mundo, profesor.

- ¿En Idris, Lily? - me preguntó con amabilidad y más tranquilo.

- No - y, adelantándome a su próxima pregunta, agregué: - ni en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Entonces, Lily? - sonreí ante su llamarada de petate* por decirme "Lily".

- En el mundo sobrenatural. Y es curioso, no sé si logre expresarme bien, peor no es en el mundo muggle, ni mundano, ni mágico, ni nefilim, ni humano. Sino en el mundo sobrenatural.

- ¿Y en qué consiste ese mundo sobrenatural, Lily?

- En vampiros y metamorfos, profesor.

- Vampiros hay en el mundo nefilim y mágico, Lily.

- Lo sé, pero éstos son vampiros distintos.

- ¿En qué sentido, Lily?

- Los vampiros en Idris, etc. se queman con el Sol, a excepción del vampiro diurno - recordando a Simon -. Y se pueden transportar por medio de proyecciones. Los del mundo mágico están locos. No se pueden controlar, etc. Son incapaces de sentir algo más que hambre y odio, cabe resaltar, profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso, Lily? - dijo muy extrañado.

- Que _MIS_ vampiros no son así. Pueden salir a la luz del sol sin quemarse, de hecho, brillan por este efecto, se alimentan de animales, entre otras reacciones que necesito estudiar a fondo. Pero otra que quiero resaltar es que son capaces de sentir y controlarse. Se aman, tienen amigos, son familia, etc.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso, Lily? - Ok, aquí empiezan los problemas.

- Porque yo, profesor, estoy a punto de formar parte de su familia.

- ¿Qué? ¡Lily! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - su usual tranquilidad fue reemplazada por una preocupación comparable a la de los padres cuando decides contarles que te peleaste con alguien en el colegio.

- Que me voy a casar con un vampiro. Lo amo, y él me ama. Somo incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro.

- ¿Entonces el señor Cullen es un vampiro, o engañas a tu vampiro? - ya estaba tranquilo, llegamos a la fase en la que aceptas que tienen un reporte de mala conducta.

- Todos los Cullen, y/o Hale, son vampiros, profesor.

- OH, bueno, el hecho de que te ama lo comprobaré yo en persona, aunque el beso era bastante pasional... - otra vez el sonrojo. - Por el momento te acompañaré afuera para contarles tu preocupación - asentí - y para que me presentes a tu futura familia.

- De acuerdo, profesor - sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, este es un cap de lo más corto. Me avergüenza subirlo así, pero no lo puedo cambiar.<strong>

**No, no me merezco que me sigan leyendo, pero se los ruego, junto con los reviews.**

**Y sí, les ruego que **_**¡VOTEN EN EL POLL DE MI PERFIL!**_

**Estos caps cortos son necesarios si no votan, y ahora mismo necesito al menos otro voto.**

**Oigan, próximamente les contaré la historia de Carlisle sacada directamente de la Guía Oficial de la Saga Crepúsculo, incluyendo las hsitorias de Alice y demás personajes... ¡SI DEJAN MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS Y VOTAN!**

**Por favor, pero bueno, les tengo un concurso: A ver quién puede escrbir la palabra Lily más veces en un review coherente.!**

**Unas gracias especiales a:**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen.**

**Y a todos los que me leen, pero no cuentan con cuenta o no les da por comentar. Pueden hacerlo, sigan el ejemplo de annaira, no tiene cuenta y comentó!**

**También publiqué otra nueva historia sobre Twilight y Rápidos y Furiosos, si quieren leerla, lo más probable es que pronto la actualice. Nos leemos, Katniss.**

**¿Review?**


	11. Creo que no entiendo

**Ok, de veras lo siento, pero la verdad, tengo trabajo, no he podido subir porque a cada rato me hablan e emergencias, pueden preguntarle a Little Hope y a Sol, de Our Paradise. **

**Si no comentan, juro que me tardo meses en actualizar, sólo 5 comentarios en un cap, estoy al borde del suicidio, por favor, todos los que puedan, comenten y VOTEN.**

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Creo que no entiendo.<strong>

**Bella POV**

Cuando Dumbledore y yo estábamos por salir de la nueva habitación/despacho, recrodé que _Ojoloco _había dicho:

"_Dumbledore y McGonagall..."_, y yo no había visto a la profesora.

- Profesor - él me volteó a ver - ¿y la profesora McGonagall? _Ojoloco_ dijo que ambos me esperaban.

- Oh, Minerva está afuera, controlando el caos de los Weasley - no sé por qué se refería sólo a los gemelos, nótese el sarcasmo, - vendrá en breve para la explicación.

- Ok, no hay problema.

Y luego llegamos a la sala, donde ya estaban todos sentados sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada **(N/A ¿Han visto HP 7? La mesa en la que los mortífagos se reunieron, al principio.)**, menos los Cullen, que estaban parados a un lado.

Excluidos.

Me dolía, pero era un reunión de la Orden y del E. D.

Me senté junto a Sirius y Cedric, ante la mirada interrogatoria de los Cullen.

- Muy bien - comenzó Dumbledore, que se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, de frente a McGonagall. Nos recorrió con la mirada: todos con las espaldas derechas, serios y las manos sobre la mesa **(N/A igual que en HP 7)**. - Ya que todos estamos aquí, queremos, la señorita Potter y yo, explicarles el por qué del llamado. Todos sabemos que Lord Voldemort tomó el Ministerio, y que el último obstáculo es Hogwarts y las personas aquí presentes - señaló con la mirada a Sirius, Los Weasley, Cedric, Neville, _Ojoloco,_ Kingsley, ambos Potter, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid (en silla extra grande y resistente), etc. - Lord Voldemort ha decidido cazarnos con nuestras respectivas familias, de cualquier especie, edad o casta, a excepción de Bellatrix, la cual, como todos sabemos, se ganó la confianza de Tom al matar a su primo. Lo mejor para todos es que se oculten y oculten a sus familias. La voluntad de pelear queda a su disposición...

- Profesor - dijimos Harry y yo a la vez, pero lo dejé continuar - sabe que yo pelearé con usted en contra del Señor Tenebroso.

- Y yo, profesor - le dije.

- Y yo - dijo McGonagall.

- Y yo - dijo Hagrid.

- Y nosotros - dijeron los Weasley. Y así, todos se presentaron voluntarios para la pelea, excepto los Cullen.

Justo en ese momento, la chimenea se prendió con las distintivas llamas de algún mensaje mandado desde algún instituto o de la misma Alacante.

Me quedé helada, sólo tres personas en la habitación sabían que yo vivía y era parte de otra especie, en Idris.

- Potter - todos volteamos, Harry y yo hacia la profesora y el resto hacia nosotros, todos sorprendidos, menos Dumbledore y _Ojoloco_. McGonagall, al ver que yo no daba muestras de mostrarme solita, añadió: - Lily - todos contra mí - ¿por qué no recojes el mensaje? - era un claro "Al carajo los secretos". Asentí y me levanté.

Ante todas las miradas de asombro, me pude la runa contra el fuego y metí la mano al calor abrazador de la chimenea. Tomé el papel y le puse otra runa para que dejara de arder.

Venía de los Hermanos Silenciosos; diciendo que Valentine había unido sus fuerzas a las de Voldemort y que los Vulturi estaban interesados, pero que todavía no lo decidían.

Llegó otro, repetí el procedimiento, peor venía de parte de Magnus Bane con chismes sobre mi hermano, mi supuesta hermana, mis otros hermanos postizos y la noticia de que Magnus se quería revelar ante los Lightwood.

- Por el Ángel - se me escapó - malditos Valentine, Magnus, Isabelle, Alexander, Jonathan y Clarissa.

Todos me miraban con la boca abierta, con papeles, varita y estela en mano, volví a mi asiento.

McGonagall me miró interrogatoriamente.

- Tenemos un problema - farfullé, dirigiéndome sólo a tres personas - Valentine y Voldemort se unieron - enojo y tranquilidad - a los Vulturi no les falta mucho para ser perte del Trío V - alarma e interés por parte de los Cullen - pero Valentine tiene la Espada-Alma.

Otra vez miradas incrédulas de todos.

Me volví hacia los Cullen, y noté que había una diferencia entre los del mundo mágico y ellos: Mis amigos entendían todo lo primero y los Cullen nada de nada.

- Creo que no entiendo - dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

Y todos estallamos en carcajadas nerviosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias a: <strong>

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu.**

**Y a todos los que me leen y no comentan, a los cuales les ruego que lo hagan.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ATENCIÓN! Si no comentan, no actualizo, y me quiero disculpar porque quiería actualizar hace una semana, pero mi tía abuela murió y no puede hacerlo.<strong>

**Cualquier cosa, mi correo es twilight. 4ever. team Edward hot mail. com No olviden quitar los espacios**

**VOTEN ¿Reviews?**


	12. No le veo la gracia

**Hola, hace mucho que no actualizo y lo siento, pero se los compensaré, lo juro.**

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a las creadores de estas geniales sagas, obviamente, n soy ninguna de ellas. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. No le veo la gracia<strong>

**Edward POV**

Y todos estallamos en carcajadas histéricas, nadie pensaba en nada.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, como diez minutos después, noté que mi Bella estaba seria, mirando con añoranza uno de los papeles que había sacado del fuego (algo que iba más allá de mi comprensión momentánea).

_"Es una lástima que no pueda volver "_, pensó con ironía el tipo que nos interrumpió en el patio (el tal _Ojoloco)_."_Así podría vivir como Sirius; un animal para siempre..."_

Quería saber más sobre eso, pero bloqueó sus pensamientos, la diferencia es que no al estilo mis hermanos, sino como mi Bella: silencio total. Entonces busqué en las mentes de los demás, pero sólo podía leer las de mi familia, incluso la de Charlie estaba bloqueada.

Alcé la cabeza, asustado, mientras buscaba indicios de algo diferente, pero todos seguían en lo suyo, excepto _Ojoloco_, que me miraba de manera muy fuerte, muy penetrante **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil)**. Algo extraño, pero eso alertó mis instintos y le devolví la mirada al estilo Jane **N/A: Otra vez, foto en mi perfil)**, algo que resistió hasta que alguien lo llamó y tuvo que volverse, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Ahora sí pude leer la mente de todos, menos la de mi Bella.

- ¿Estás bien, hijo? - me preguntó mi padre mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

_"¿Pasa algo malo?"_ preguntó mentalmente.

- Muy bien, Carlisle - le respondí mientras negaba. Lo que le dije era una media verdad, no había nada malo, al menos físicamente. Estaba en shock porque de un día para otromi novia tenía toda una historia, haciendo que la que yo conocía fuera falsa, de manera que ella erra una completa desconocida para mí, pero la amaba de todas formas.

Por los ojos y los pensamientos de mi padre, supe que no me creía, pero comprendía lo que yo sentía.

- ¿Quién diría que mi hermanita era así? - dijo Emmett entre risas.

_"No le veo la gracia"_, fue loq ue recibí de parte de mis familiares con sentido común, (o sea, todos menos Emmett) la verdad, yo tampoco.

Seguimos platicando sobre trivialidades mientras, en la larga mesa, Bella y los recién llegados tenían una reunión de una Orden y el E. D., sea lo que sea que es.

Al cabo de algo como hora y pico, Bella atrapó mis ojos con los suyos mientras tenía una expresión calculadora. No me dí cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio hasta que la voz más hermosa lo rompió:

- Carlisle, ¿podrían venir un minuto? - preguntó, aún viéndome a los ojos.

- Claro, Bella - ¡vaya!, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a nadie decir "Bella" para dirigirse a ella en vez de "Lily". Ya lo extrañaba.

Con un movimiento del palo ese, mi prometida alargó un poco la mesa y acomodó a todos de manera que tuvieran espacio otras siete sillas.

- Vengan a sentarse - dijo en nuestra dirección, y todos lo hicimos.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y yo con la mirada al frente, a lo que íbamos. Alice en medio de una visión por lo que iba algo retrasada. Emmett iba con lentitud, amedrentado por las medidas extraordinarias del hombre llamado Hagrid. Rosalie evaluaba a todos con lentitud y vanidad.

Por el orden, yo quedé junto a mi Bella. Se sentía bien, después de tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, - emepzó ella - les quiero presentar a mi familia...real de forma correcta - añadió el real con temor, como si no quisiera ofender a nadie con eso. - Ok, contaré la historia de Carlisle primero, si a alguien le interesa la de los demás, se las contaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, en el próximo cap tendremos la historia en vivo y en directo desde la Guía Oficial de la Saga Crepúsculo! <strong>

**Oh, para las que siguen "I'm not who you believing but I love you", lo acabo de actualizar, hoy mismo sustituí la nota.**

**Muchas gracias por esperarme y espero sus comentarios para actualizar pronto, mucha gracias a:**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen.**

**Nos vemos pronto, SKCMP**

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Carlisle

**Ok, sé que les dije que nos veríamos más seguido, pero me tendieron una trampa, y me sucuestraron, ergo, no lo he podido cumplir, pero quiero contarles que a partir de este capítulo empiezan los capítulos laaargos. En serio. Y es que se ha etado yendo la lus¿z que da gusto.**

**Todos los personajes, escenarios, armas, etc. hasta el momento pertenecen a S. Meyer, J. K. Rowling, C. Clare y S. K. C. Masen Pattinson.**

_**Nota: Todo este capítulo, a excepción de párrafos, lo copié directamente de la Guía Oficial de la Saga Crepúsculo, publicada por S. Meyer como diccionario oficial de la saga que muchos amamos. Lo hice porque esta es la historia de Carlisle, me pareció que es la que da la base de todas las demás historias del clan. Más adelante se contaran historias (igualmente copiados de la Guía) más impresionantes, como la de Alice... **_

**13. Carlisle**

**Bella POV**

Era nesecario que se enteraran de la historia completa de cada una, ya que no quería que sospecharan de ellos en algún momento; aunque me dolía porque era necesario contar lo que había escuchado en sus pensamientos desde que los había conocido.

- Bueno - comencé - ya les he contado algunas cosas, pero hay ciertas personas que no entienden razones - dije, mirando a los gemelos significativamente - así que espero que lo entiendan todos.

"Empezaremos con Carlisle porque creo que esa es la base para entender todo lo demás: Nació en 1640 en Londres, al igual que la mayoría aquí, fue transfromado a la edad de 23 años.

"El padre de Carlisle era su única familia. Su madre murió al momento en que nació, y no tenía hermanos.

"Pastor anglicano, el padre de Carlisle fue un cruzado contra el mal, y a lo largo de Londres y sus áras circundantes acaudilló cacerías de brujas, hombres lobo y vampiros. Con su arrogancia moral y la frialdad de su corazón, el padre de Carlisle fue la causa de la muerte de muchas personas inocentes.

"Cuando se volvió demasiado viejo, puso a Carlisle a cargo de estas incursiones, si bien, Carlisle tenía un temperamento muy diferente. Él no era tan rápido para ver la maldad donde no la había. No obstante, era listo y persistente, y con el tiempo descubrió un verdadero aquelarre de vampiros viviendo en las alcantarillas. Reunió a un grupo de cazadores y esperaron a que cayera la oscuridad, pues sospechaban que era entonces cuando saldrían los vampiros.

"Cuando un vampiro sediento emergió, atacó a los cazadores. Dos de ellos fueron asesinados y Carlisle resultó herido. A sabiendas de que cualquier cosa infectada sería quemada, Carlisle se ocultó en un sótano cercano. Durante la transformación no lanzó ni un grito, a pesar de que la agonía que sentía. Cuando al fin terminó todo, y se dió cuenta de en qué se había convertido, estaba horrorizado. Intentó destruirse a sí mismo saltando de grandes alturas y trantando de ahogarse. Cuando éstos métodos no funcionaron, intentó matarse de hambre.

"La sed de un recién nacido es abrumadora, pero Carlisle encontró la fuerza para resistir. Pasaron los meses, y Carlisle, aborreciéndose a sí mismo, se mantuvo en los lugares donde nunca se habría tropezado con un humano. Comprendió que su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando.

"Una noche, pasó por ahí una manada de ciervos , y, enloquecido por la sed, Carlisle atacó sin pensar . Después de alimentarse, sintió recobrar las energías y su sentido de identidad, entonces se percató de que podría vivir sin matar a seres humanos. Se alimentaría de animales, justo como siempre lo había hecho, sólo que ahora bebiendo su sangre en vez de comerse su carne.

"Sabiendo que su padre lo detestaría sin importarle cómo viviera su nueva vida, Carlisle nunca regresó a casa. Observó a su padre unas cuantas veces a cierta distancia, pero nunca hizo contacto con él.

"Carlisle siempre había sido una persona ávida de aprender, y ahora tenía tiempo ilimitado. Por la noche estudiaba música, ciencia y medicina en las universidades de Europa. Durante sus viajes, Carlisle se encontró con otros de su especie. La mayoría de los vampiros con los que Carlisle se cruzó en el camino respondían a su natural cordialidad; en este sentido, él es una novedad entre los vampiros.

"Mientras estudiaba en Italia a principios del siglo XVIII, Carlisle fue descubierto por los Vulturi, un antiguo clan de vampiros fundado por Aro, Caius y Marco. Los vampiros de este clan eran muy diferentes de los moradores de las alcantarillas de Londres. Ellos eran refinados y cultos, y Carlise se admiró de su civilidad. Aunque Aro, Caius y Marco nunca cesaron en el intento de cambiar la aversión de Carlisle a lo que ellos llamaban 'su forma natural de alimento', Carlisle nunca dejó de intentar persuadirlos del valor de su filosofía en pro de los humanos. Luego de un tiempo se formó una leyenda entre los humanos de Italia acerca de un _stregoni benefici_, o 'vampiro bueno', quien era el enemigo declarado de los vampiros malignos, aunque Carlisle siempre estuvo en términos amistosos con los Vulturi. Tras cerca de dos décadas de vivir en Italia, Carlisle decidió viajar al Nuevo Mundo. Se estaba volviendo más y más solitario y ansiaba hallar a otros vampiros y convencerlos de que había una vida para ellos que no implicara el asesinato.

"Cuando Carlisle llegó a América, las cosas no cambiaron para él de la manera que había esperado. No encontró a otros como él. Podía, sin embargo, empezar una carrera de Medicina. Sentía que salvando vidas humanas podría compensar en alguna medida la existencia de los vampiros.

"Carlisle no podía aventurar más que una relación meramente cordial con sus compañeros de trabajo, por miedo de dejar el descubierto lo que era, su soledad forzosa y la falta de intimidad le cuasaban aflicción - en este punto, los gemelos de carcajearon, pero los callé con un movimiento de la varita. - Así que empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de de crear deliberadamente a un compañero. No obstante, seguía reacio a arrebatar una vida de la maera en que la suya había sido robada.

"Por décadas se debatió consigo mismo sobre si era correcto o no condenar a otra persona a la vida de vampiro. La súplica de una mujer moribunda, Elizabeth Masen - Edward y Carlisle la recordaron con añoranza - lo ayudó a tomar su decisión. En 1918, Carlisle estaba trabajando durante la noche en un hospital de Chicago, pues una epidemia de gripe española azotó la ciudad. El esposo de Elizabeth -Edward Masen I- murió en la primera oleada de la epidemia, pero Elizabeth y su hijo adolescente, Edward Masen II, - señalé a mi prometido - , se las arreglaron para mantenerse con vida por un tiempo más. Carlisle estuvo con Elizabeth la última noche. Ella le imploró que salvara a su hijo, intuyendo que Carlisle era más de lo que parecía. Murió menos de una hora después. Su hijo yacía en la habitación con ella, su propia muerte era inminente. La bondad y la pureza del rostro de Edward lo convencieron de actuar: mordió a Edward, ocasionando la transformación.

Amobos, Carlisle y Edward, estaban sorprendidos de descubrir la habilidad de Edward de leer la mente - de inmediato, todos bloquearon su mente con oclumancia, y Edward puso una cara rara - pero, debido a su experiencia con los Vulturis, Carlisle rápidamente entendió el fenómeno.

"Carlisle y Edward comenzaron a viajar juntos, usando la estratagema de que Edward era el hermano menor de la supuesta fallecida esposa de Carlisle. En 1921, se mudaron a Ashland, Winsconsin, y ahí el can ganó otro miembro.

"Mientras trabajaba en el hospital local, Carlisle fue solcitado a la cabecera de la cama de una joven mujer seriamente lastimada en un intento de suicidio.

"Carlisle se sintió desconcertado al reconocer a Esme Evenson, a quien él había atendido por una pierna rota creca de diez años atrás, cuando ella era una adolescente. Era casi imposible para él creer que aquella vivaz, hermosa joven hubiera llegado a ese trágico final. Carlisle sabía que no podía salvar su vida a través de los métodos convencionales.

"Influido por el recuerdo de la chica feliz que Esme había sido, Carlisle mordió a la deshauciada mujer y la llevó a la casa que compartía con Edward para esperar que la transformación se llevara a cabo. Cuando todo terminó, Carlisle se disculpó por lo que había hecho, pero Esme no estaba disgustada con la situación. Ella también recordó su primer encuentro y siempre había considerado a Carlisle su caballero ideal. Carlisle y Esme pronto se enamoraron y se casaron.

"La coartada del clan ahora cambió: Edward comenzó a presentarse como hermano de Esme. En muchos sentidos, sin embargo, Edward estimaba a Carlisle y a Esme como padres. Ahora Carlisle tenía más que la compañía que había anhelado; tenía una familia. - Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada tierna.

"Carlisle no esperaba de ningún modo que el clan se hiciera más grande, pero una noche, mientras iba camino a su trabajo en Rochester, Nueva York, encontró el cuerpo casi sin vida de Rosalie Hale tendido en la carretera. Había sido golpeada, ultrajada y abandonada creyéndola muerta. Conmocionado por le pérdida de una vida tan joven y hermosa, Carlisle llevó a Rosalie a casa y la convirtió, abrigando en lo recóndito de su pensamiento la esperanza de que un día ella podría ser la compañera de Edward.

"Dos años más tarde, Rosalie había asimilado a regañadientes su nueva vida de vampireza. La relación que Carlisle esperaba que surgiera entre ella y Edward no había surgido. De modo que cuando Rosalie levó cargando al agonizante Emmett McCarthy hasta Carlisle y le rogó que lo transformara, Calisle hizo lo que ella le pidió. Rosalie quería un compañero de su elección, y Carlisle sintió que podía enmendarse con ella de esta manera.

"En este punto, Carlisle y su familia se mudaron a Washington, al oeste de la Península Olimpyc. Para su sorpresa, Carlisle descubrió a una tribu local de nativoamericanos que tenía la habilidad de transfromarse en lobos. Los quileutes habían tenido una previa experiencia con los vampiros, a los que llamaban fríos, y consideraban como deber sagrado proteger a los humanos de ellos.

"Renuente a dañar a los hombres lobo, Carlisle pactó un acuerdo con el líder de la jauría, Ephraim Black, utilizando las habilidades de comunicación de Edward para leer los pensamientos. El pacto establecía líneas de demarcación para ambos grupos. Los Cullen acordaron nunca lastimar a un humano, lo que incluía jamás conveertir a un humano en vampiro, ya que los quieleutes consideran la transformación igual al asesinato.

"La familia siguió mudándose cuando era necesario, y en Denali, Alaska, Carlisle halló lo que había estado buscando cuando se puso en camino a América: un grupo de vampiros que compartía su folisofía y sólo tomaba sangre de animales. Los dos clanes terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos, viéndose mutuamente como parientes cercanos.

"La familia Cullen creció cuando se les unieron Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, que habían estado juntos como pareja. En vista de que ahora la familia era más grande, se urdió una nueva estratagema. Ahra se decía que Edward, Alice y Emmett eran los hijos adoptados de Carlisle y Esme. Jasper y Rosalie, que se parecían físicamente, se hacían pasar como gemelos huérfanos primos de Esme.

"Pasado un tiempo, los Cullen regresaron a la Panínsula, sólo que esta vez a Forks, donde nos conocimos. Ese es el resumen - cuando terminé, los Cullen me miraban atónitos y el resto con seriedad. Sólo Dumbledore me sonreía.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - me preguntó Jasper que me miraba como a una extraña.

- Lo leí en la mente de todos - le respondí en el mismo tono.

- ¿Que tu qué? - dijo Edward.

- Sí, les leí la mente - ahora mi pelo se volvió color azul aguamarina de arrepentimiento - lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Sabes todo de todos? - preguntó Rose.

- Hasta de Alice - confirmé.

- ¡Maldita bruja! - gritó Rose. Y se me lanzó al cuello.

**¿Intenso? Jiji, oigan, si alguien quiere votar, le queda poco tiempo, ya empecé a escribir la parte de los celos. Ok, a partir de aquí empiezan los capítulos más largos y voy a empezar a incorporar a Cazadores de Sombras completamente, además de sorpresas, y a los que me manden review le va a tocar una noticia sorprendente sobre Bella y Harry.**

**Y, para los que leen "I'm not who you believing, but I love you", ya lo actualicé!**

**Ok, muchísimas gracias a...**

**Muchas gracias por esperarme y espero sus comentarios para actualizar pronto, mucha gracias a:**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen, .8, Ro 91, phoenix (Guest), nenitta princess, Anibruji, SheiMasenCullen17, Sakujari-14, Dai salvatore cullen, Maru Franco, AnaGabrielaMora, jolmaryprado1, jolmary29, chinchuberry3003.**

**Y a todos los demás, quienquiera que sea y como sea que me conozca.**

**Nos leemos, SKCMP.**


	14. Transformaciones

**¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero de veras he estado muy ocupada y cuando tengo tiempo, algo aparece: de hecho, quería actualizar inmediatamente después del otro capítulo, pero se estuvo yendo la luz! Nos quedamos dos días incomunicados! Y luego ayer me metí en un concierto de Pandora, y en la Coronación. Recuerden que ya actualicé "I'm not who you believing, but I love you", voten y espero disfruten este cap, lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo, pero dedicado especialmente a Cullen-21-gladys, por ser la primera en darme un review.**

**Una pregunta; ¿tan mal escribo que nadie me comenta?**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Transformaciones<strong>

**Bella POV**

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Rosalie se me lanzó a la garganta, pero yo aún tenía la varita y la estela. Y las habilidades como _nefilim_.

Con la varita, salté un _protego_ temporal no verbal, lo que la detuvo durante dos segundos, entonces me enderecé y me puse la runa de fuerza, ya que quería que esto fuera algo limpio.

Rose se me volvió a lanzar, pero la detuvecon un golpe en el esternón y una bofetada para voltearla e inmovilizarla; pero ella me rasguñó, entonces la solté, ella se colocó detrás de mí, con lo que le lancé un codazo en el vientre, pero ella me tomó de los hombros y noté de inmediato que su intención era morderme, por lo que me puse otro _protego_ para convertirme en un lobo al estilo el Tío Lupin **(N/A: La foto de ese lobo está en mi perfil)**, con lo cual ella se detuvo y me gruñó, derrotada, ya que yo medía por lo menos un metro más que ella.

Había sido una pelea corta, pero los rasguños de mi cara se estaban haciendo más grandes y profundos por mi nuevo tamaño. Y eran más dolorosos.

Ya que los Cullen estaban conmocionados, y hasta Dumbledore se había sorprendido, y tenían a todos los humanos menores protegidos por si yo me descontrolaba como un lobo verdadero, sólo Lupin me supo tranquilizar:

- Bella - me dijo suavemente; yo sólo lo miré - Pumita, Lily, tranquila, ya pasó, necesitas tranquilizarte y transformarte, estás lastimada, ambos sabemos que los rasguños se crecieron, y esos no se van a encoger, sin embargo, siguen creciendo y te podrían llegar al cerebro. Eso sin contar que se pueden infectar, sólo tranquilízate.

Entonces, Sirius se acercó a mí, dándome más tranquilidad, con lo que pude volver a mi forma humana, cayendo en los brazos de mi padrino y mi tío, sintiendo la cara destrozada.

- Bueno, creo que pesas más que de costumbre - me dijo Sirius, con lo que le propiné un suave manotazo, sentí gotitas de sangre caer en mi cuello, con lo que me comencé a marear, me sostuvieron y me tendieron en la mesa, que estaba vacía gracias a que nuestra pelea los alertó a todos y se levantaron.

- Estaré bien - les diej casi sin aire mientras ellos y McGonagall me limpiaban la cara con agua, era doloroso, pero había sufrido cosas peores.

- Sí, cómo no. Tienes la cara destrozada, Pumita - me dijo Sirius.

- Sólo necesito mi estela - les dije, una vez harta de las punzadas de dolor que zurcaban mi cara. La Profesora McGonagall se retiró, suponía que a buscarla.

- ¿Y eso es...? - me dieron ambos al unísono.

- ¿Profesora? - dije con esperanza. No estaba de humor para explicaciones.

- Aquí está, querida - me la dió.

- Gracias - tomé mi preciada estela y me dibujé el _iratze_ en la mejilla. Quemó un poco más de lo normal, pero suponía que se debía a la combinación de naturalezas. Aunque seguía débil por el shock de mi cuerpo ante el cambio de forma repentino. Las heridas quedarían como las de Emily, pero no tanto, ya que era cazadora y no por nada sanábamos rápido y bien.

Entonces noté algo: mi sangre seguía siendo de buen sabor _y_ olor, y Jasper no había cazado en un tiempo, ya que iba a ir con Alice después de la noche en que ella y Edward me descubrieron...

- ¡No! - gritó Edward, con lo que alcanzaron a detenerlo un poco, tiempo que yo aproveché para transformarme en un vampiro, hice mi piel igual de dura y mi corazón se congeló, con lo que prácticamente yo estaba totalmente "muerta en vida".

Hice que soltaran a Jasper con un movimiento de la mano, ya que a pesar de ser vampira podía usar mi magia y mis habilidades; detuve a mi hermano con un gesto de la mano, antes de decirle.

- Tranquilo, Jazz, soy Bella. Tranquilo - esto funcionó, ya que al coger aire para hablar les lancé mi olor, lo que me identificó com vampiro.

- ¿Bella? - me preguntaron Alice y Edward al percibir mi olor.

- Soy yo - les acompleté. - Sólo soy un vampiro, por el momento. - Los gemelos se comenzaron a carcajear, con lo que me volví hacia ellos y dije: - Y al ser vampiro puedo matarlos más fácilmente - y se callaron _misteriosamente_ (si notan el sarcasmo). - ¿Jasper? - él me volteó a ver, sus ojos ya eran dorado oscuro de nuevo - ¿Ya estás bien?

Jasper asintió, y una ola de calma nos invadió. Le sonreí.

Comencé a cambiar de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, ya que me estaba acostumbrando a la fuerza de mi nuevo cuerpo.

Pero no fue suficiente, cuando el cambio estaba terminando, mis piernas no me sostuvieron y me precipité al suelo.

Pero nunca lo sentí, una cálidos y conocidos brazos me sostuvieron, levanté mi cara sabiendo con quién me encontraría. Ví a Cedric sosteniéndome con una sonrisa. Me acomodó entre sus brazos como un bebé.

-Ya me estabilicé - le dije para que me bajara. Obviamente y como buen hermano, no me bajó con eso.

- Lo sé - cómo me recordaba a Edward, salvo que Cedric era menos cálido, si me entendían. Me depositó en una silla con mucho cuidado y se alejó un poco.

- De acuerdo, ¿eso era todo, Lily? - me preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, fue un presentimiento. Pero me alegro de saber que están vivos - le respondí.

- Bueno, si es así, tenemos que irnos - dijo _Ojoloco_.

- Como quieran, sólo cuídense y no se olviden de escribir - sólo asintieron.

Al final, sólo se quedaron Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry, los Cullen, mis trillizos, Ron, Ginny y Hagrid. Los demás queríaan ocultarse, proteger a sus familias... o sólo tenían que volver al escuela o al trabajo para no despertar sospechas.

- Bueno - me dijeron los gemelos - ¿Qué bromas hay para mañana?

Oh, sí. Definitivamente serían unos tiempos memorables.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué planes tendrán los gemelos? Bueno, lo averiguaremos luego. Recuerden que esta capítulo está dedicado a Cullen-21-gladys.<strong>

**Miles de gracias a ella y a Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen, .8, Ro 91, phoenix (Guest), nenitta princess, Anibruji, SheiMasenCullen17, Sakujari-14, Dai salvatore cullen, Maru Franco, AnaGabrielaMora, jolmaryprado1, jolmary29, chinchuberry3003, Andre Swan de Cullen.**

**Nos leemos y **

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Hexágono de trillizos

**Bueno, no he recibido muchos reviews, pero déjenme decirles que a partir del 20 de agosto no es probable que me aparezca por aquí. Lo lamento.**

**Bueno, empiezen a votar, ya que es su última oportunidad, este capítulo está dedicado a ceci9123, por ser un comentario racional y largo, y recuerden que a los primeros reviews les toca adelanto.**

**Todos los personajes, etc. le pertenecen a Meyer, Clare y a Rowling, uno que otro a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Hexágono de trillizos<strong>

**Bella POV**

¡Ay, esto es perfecto! Mañana vamos a clase y como quiero estar tiempo con los recién llegados, entre Hermione y yo hicimos aparecer todo lo necesario para que ellos nos acompañen al colegio, incluyendo un mejora en el motor de mi pick up para ir rápido y con peso, mucho peso.

Dumbledore se quedó porque no podía regresar ni a Hogwarts ni a Godric's Hollow. Pero la mejor parte es que entre mis trillizos y yo vamos a poner la escuela patas arriba. ¡Muajajajajajaja!

Sí, bueno. Los rasguños en mi cara se siguen curando, como fueron hechos por un vampiro, profundizados con magia y curados con runas del Libro Gris, el _iratze_ no lo curaría de inmediato, pero lo haría.

Hagrid estaba en casa, le gustaba ver el bosque, le recordaba a su casa. El plan era que él también nos fuera a ver al colegio, como mi tío. Podríamos llegar al escuela y ver la cara de Jessica al verme con mi gente. ¡Muajaja...!

- ¿En qué piensas? - me interrumpió mi prometido.

- En lo genial que va a ser la cara de Jessica cuando entremos todos, y con Hagrid... - me empecé a reír sólo de imaginarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Hagrid? - preguntó con confusión, y mi risa se detuvo bruscamente.

Mis amigos llevaban en casa como 12 horas, por lo que Edward no los conocía muy bien, pero era imposible _no_ reconocer a Hagrid, con el corpachón que tenía... entonces me salió mi lado Weasley.

- Hagrid, mi tío, mi maestro, el guardabosques... ¿no te suena? - le hablaba como si fuera un retrasado, pero era hora de que conociera mi lado bromista nivel 1.

- No seas cínica - me respondió con brusquedad, pero no me esperaba que me doliera tanto. Me habían llamado hasta "sangre sucia" (a pesar de que no lo era), y no había dejado que me afectara ni lo más mínimo, por lo mismo no me esperaba que me afectara tanto, yo estaba acostumbrada a portarme así con personas que consideraba de mi nivel.

Inhalé rápidamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que venían cuando me enojaba, sólo de pura impotencia. Creo que él lo notó, porque se volteó hacia mí, intentando ver mis ojos. Pero no se lo permití: desvié mi mirada y moví cielo y tierra para que mi cabello no se volviera color fuego de enojo, pero no pude hacer nada por mi ojos, los cuales se volvieron irremediablemente con imágenes de fuego y llenos de lágrimas.

Ni cuenta me dpi de que los demás nos observaban, pero luego sí noté el cómo lo hacían: los gemelos estaban sorprendidos, Dumbledore melancólico, Ginny amable, Hagrid culpable, etc. Pero los ignoré.

Salí corriendo de la sala, evitando la mirada interrogante de los que no se enteraron.

Viéndolo con la cabeza fría, estaba enojada por una tontería: sólo porque yo había usado un tono grosero para muchos. Aunque él no conocía mi tono de veras cínico.

En el patio trasero estaba el trío dorado haciendo estrategias, y, de los tres, sólo Hermione entendió mis ojos.

Se acercó a mí mientras susurraba:

- Oh, Lily... - pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de pasos viscosos.

Ella...¡Esperen! Vis-cosos. Viscosidad. De _viscoso_, eso sólo podía ser...

- ¡Demonios! - no sé cómo lo hayan tomado, pero yo lo decía como advertencia, ;)

_"Accio cuchillos serafín"_, pensé mientras extendía la mano hacia la casa, en una milésima de segundo ya tenía un arma en la mano y ya estaba en posición de ataque.

Como pude, desvanecí el _glamour_ con el que parecía que tenía ropa normal, revelando el uniforme de _nefilim_. Por suerte, ahí tenía más armas.

Encendí una fogata (con magia, claro está) y mandé un mensaje al Instituto de Nueva York, dirigido a Jace, Clary y a los Lightwood en un tiempo récord.

Eran demonios raum, lo noté en cuanto salieron de bosque. Pero no era una manada chica, eran al menos veinte.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, varita en mano. Varita inservible en estos casos.

- ¡No! ¡No crucen, sólo los matarán! - el trío dorado definitivamente no sirve para salirse de donde no lo llaman **(N/A: Pumita sí es cínica)**

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Harry. ¡Cómo quise darle un buen zape en ese momento!

- Soy cazadora, idiota. Es mi trabajo - creo que así lo entendió.

Pero los Cullen fueron los que desobedecieron, se acercaron a mi posición. Me ví forzada a poner un _protego_ no verbal entre nosotros. No les serviría contra los demonios, pero habría más posibilidad de que no les pasara nada.

Los demonios se acercaron con su paso lento y flojo, pero letal. Uno de ellos fue más inteligente que los demás, se subió a un árbol y por allí se fue, cayendo justo frente a mí, intentando tomarme de los brazos con sus tentáculos venenosos.

- _¡Telantes!_ - el cuchillo serafín se encendió ante la mención de su nombre, creciendo considerablemente segundos antes de clavarse de lleno en el pecho del demonio, el cual se entinguió y regresó a su dimensión.

Pero otra veintena (que vete a saber de dónde salió) siguió su ejemplo... y llovieron demonios.

A pesar de ser la mejor nefilim conocida, con todo el entrenamiento y mi cuchillo serafín no podría contra 39 demonios llovientes.

- _¡Abrariel!_ - con dos cuchillos serafines es todo su esplendor, podría con más, pero seguro tendría heridas graves y Jace y el resto aún no llegaban.

Comencé a avanzar, acuchillando a todos los que se me ponían enfrente, llevaba yo como 13 cuando Jace y cía se dignaron a aparecer por medio de un portal.

- Wow, ¿ahora qué hiciste, Iz? - me dijo Jace conn su tono de situación nada grave.

- ¿Quieres callarte y ayudarme? - le respondí mientras un raum me intentaba tirar y le rebanaba un tentáculo en compensación.

- Sí, yo también te extrañé - pero acuchilló por detrás al raum que me atacaba, y siguió con otro tanto.

Izzy comenzó también, pero no me saludó ni me miró y Alec se quedó parado a un lado junto con Clary, suponía que protegiéndola.

- Mira, no te habría llamado de no ser porque te extrañaba, sabes que yo puedo sola - le reproché.

- Es que nadie puede vivir sin mí. Y no puedes ni con un oni japonés - me burló.

- Puedo contigo. Eres pero que todos - eran nuestras discuciones diarias.

- Sueña - ahora de veras le iba a reponder con cosas más fuertes cuando Izzy intervino.

- Ay, Jace. Todos sabemos que si las chicas no soñaran, tú no existirías - solté una carcajada ante eso.

- Cállate, o cállense, Izzys - era era mi luz verde para responderle de veras para algo valioso.

- Idiota - le lancé.

- Ilusa - me respondió, y así nos fuimos.

- Arrogante.

- Haragana.

- Vanidoso.

- Bruja.

- Pedazo de demonio.

- Inútil.

- Mestizo.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Ignorante.

- Bienvenida.

- Mediocre.

- Intelectual.

- Peleas como niña.

- Igual que tú.

- Resulta que yo sí soy mujer de nacimiento.

- Traicionera.

- Fraternizador.

- Horrible.

- Asqueroso.

- Niña operada.

- Rubio de bote.

- Hechicera.

- Guapo.

- Gracias.

- Gay.

- ¡Oye! No soy Alec.

- Bocanzas.

- Cruel.

- Tardista.

- Anormal.

- Malcriado.

- Niña bien.

- Metomeentodo.

- ¿Eso existe? - su cara se volvió de desconcierto total.

- ¡Ja! Bella ganó - gritó Izzy, que había estado volteándonos a ver aleatoriamente conforma hablábamos. Sólo que Alec me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hasta la próxima, Potter - me dijo Jace, enojado.

- Cuando quieras, Wayland - le respondí en el mismo tono.

- Ok, chicos. Olvídenlo - intervino Clary.

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que estallamos en carcajadas, tan fuertes que nos sacaron lágrimas.

- De acuerdo - dijimos al unísono, lo cual sólo logró que nos riéramos más.

Llorando de la risa, nos abrazamos como saludo. Luego nos calmamos.

- Ok, ahora lo digo en serio - comenzó Jace - ¿qué hiciste? Nunca había visto a tantos raum trabajar juntos sin atacarse entre ellos.

- ¿Sho? - le dije falsamente indignada y con tono de fresa. - ¿Sho que soy tu hermanita? - me miró sarcásticamente - no, ya en serio. Yo no hice nada, los V se aliaron.

- ¿Valentine o Voldemort? ¿O Valentine y Vulturis? ¿O Voldemort y Vulturis? - dijo, ya serio.

- Los dos primeros, aunque a los Vulturis no les falta mucho.

- ¡Uy, qué susto! - lo miré con una sonrisa. Alzó su puño en una invitación que accedí, chocando mi puño con el suyo.

- Am - nos distrajo Harry. - Lily, ¿quién es él?

Oh, no. Problemas.

- Oh, Harry - ¡S. O. S.! - ¿nunca te dije que somos tres?

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, no me maten. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, pero sólo si dejan reviews y muchos, <strong>

**¿capicci?**

**Muchas gracias a **

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen, .8, Ro 91, phoenix (Guest), nenitta princess, Anibruji, SheiMasenCullen17, Sakujari-14, Dai salvatore cullen, Maru Franco, AnaGabrielaMora, jolmaryprado1, jolmary29, chinchuberry3003, Andre Swan de Cullen, vicky rc.**

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Sangre de Ángel

**Hola, chic s, déjenme decirles que tal vez suba unos caps más pero a partir del 20 de agosto sólo me apareceré los fines de semana... y sino dejan comentarios no me apareceré de nuevo, ¿capicci?**

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Meyer, Clare y Rowling. El resto es mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Sangre de Ángel<strong>

**Bella POV  
><strong>- ¿Nunca te dije que somos tres? - sonrisa colgate*

- ¿Eh? - el pobre de Harry parecía a punto de... - ¿Tres? ¿Él? - no, sí se desmayó.

El pobre de mi hermanito se fue de espaldas, y se habría dado un súper golpazo en la nuca de no ser porque Ron lo sostuvo, con una mueca ante su peso.

- Oh - comenzó Jace, adoraba ese tono. A punto de poner un nuevo apodo. - Así que este es nuestro hermanito/hechicero/enclenque/mundano/humano. Lo cual nos deja un _"herheenmunhu_", algo que por cierto no tiene mucho sentido. Me gusta mundano solamente, pero no lo es...

- Espera, Jace. Es semi-mundano. Dejémoslo así.

- Tienes razón, pero hay muchos así, mejor pongámosle... casi Triple H. Sí, ese es el suyo.

Nos quedamos viendo el cuerpo inherte de nuestro hermano.

- Ya me aburrí - le dije, y le mandé un hechizo para que se despertara.

Harry se levantó con sobresalto, desorientado y viendo a todas partes hasta que se acordó de todo.

- ¡Lily! - me gritó, yo puse mi mejor cara de inocente. Él comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros y casi juraría que le salía humo de las orejas. Entonces chocó con algo muy fuerte, entonces recordé: el _protego_. No lo había retirado y era invisible.

- Ups - musité. - Bueno, ¿les apetece pasar a la casa de mi padre fingido? - les dije con amabilidad.

Varios asintieron y el resto sólo comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa.

/

Una vez adentro, citamos a los humanos hambrientos y a los Cullen junto con Dumbledore, Sirius, y Cedric a la cocina; el resto se fue a quién sabe qué parte de la casa.

Comenzamos a cocinar (Hermione a regañadientes, y yo), mientras que los demás se ponían a platicar para ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido. En realidad, Jace, Izzy, Clary, y Alec no hablaban, sólo tenían cara de pensativos, en concentración absoluta. Y la verdad era una imagen aterradora al traer casi todos el uniforme de nefilim con tantas armas letales.

Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en donde cupimos, y casi no me fijé en dónde quedé... hasta que ví esas manos de pianista tan conocidas.

Entre peleas, discuciones, saludos, explicaciones, desmayos, etc. casi había olvidado nuestro pequeño encuentro de carácteres. Algo que de hecho había sido sólo mi culpa.

Comí en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y deseando que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba sentada _ahí_. Todas mia hermanos o amigas comprendieron mi estado, por lo que no comentaron nada.

Jace pareció entender un poco la situación, pero era costumbre que no lo dijera entonces.

Noté algo en la manera de actuar de mi prometido: estaba incómodo. Suponía que por tanta gente que no conocía y que estaba hablando animadamente en mi cocina.

- Bueno, Pumita - me llamó Mione - no hemos dormido en mucho tiempo, ¿nos prestas un rincón de la casa?

- Tonterías - le respondí - arriba hay muchos cuartos, tomen los que quieran. Y va para todos - Y todos asintieron.

- Bueno, Bella - yo tengo que ir por ropa a mi casa, luego vengo - me dijo Alice.

Y así, todos fueron poniendo excusas, el caso es que a los cinco minutos, todos se habían ido, excepto Edward. Y todos regresarían, pero luego.

Hermione habís puesto un hechizo para los platos, de manera que se lavaran solos, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer.

O tal vez sí.

Jace, Clary, y los Lightwood se iban a quedar, y tal vez Simon, así que podía hacer aparecer sus documentos en la escuela. Para eso necesitaba una varita, pero tal vez lo podía hacer sin ella, aunque no quería asustar a Edward, ya que usualmente me desmayaba al hacer magia superior de repente.

Por lo tanto, con un suspiro, empecé a levantarme de la mesa para ir a por mi varita.

- Bella, espera - me susurró Edward, tomándome del brazo. - Ven, siéntate - asentí y me acerqué a mi silla, pero él me sorprendió al tomarme de la cintura y sentrame en su regazo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? - creía que estaba enojado.

- Yo... - por primera vez, Edward Cullen se trabó - mm... quiero disculparme por lo de antes.

- No lo hagas, fuí yo la que puso ese tono, y la hipersensible - era cierto, de nuevo.

- No, sí lo hago. Ví y oí tu tono con la señorita Granger, Potter y con Jace, Jonathan, Jason o como se llame. Tú no me hablaste así, ni lo haces, y describiste a Hagrid a la perfección, es mi culpa - concluyó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, e iba a decr algo, pero él me tomó el rostro y me besó.

Me quedé helada, Edward no solía ser así, al menos no cuando hablábamos de algo de este tipo.

Le respondí el beso, siendo yo la causante del matiz serio. Después de todo, él me había tolerado el hecho de no ser quien yo decía ser.

Entonces le eché un poco de leña al fuego, pasando mi pierna hacia la izquierda, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Yo pensé que se apartaría, pero quitó sus manos de mi cara y las bajó para acariciar mis piernas, gemí en su boca, lo cual lo hizo acariciarme más, mis costados, mi espalda...

Entonces de veras me sorprendió, ya que siguió su recorrido, pasando a darle un apretón a mi trasero.

Mis manos cobraron vida de nuevo, saliendo de su cabello y colocándose debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus marcadas abdominales...

Y me soltó.

Gruñí, de veras frustrada.

- A menos que quieras adelantar la boda, mi amor - ¡ay, qué coraje!

- Linda manera de arruinar el momento.

- No lo arruino. Me encanta el tema de la boda, significa que eres mía.

- Soy tuya, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. ¿Para qué una boda? - le respondí. - digo, en Idris hay otro tipo de bodas, con los magos también. ¿Quieres respetar esas y tene dos bodas más y diferentes a nuestra cultura popular de tus tiempos?

- La boda será donde quieras. O de las tres - me ofreció.

- No, gracias. Me quedo con la humana - si me mostraba renuente a una, ¡qué susto con tres!

- Como quieras, Alice va a traer modelos de invitaciones, si quieres verlas.

- Los dos las vamos a ver. No soporto sola más tema de la boda que el vestido, y eso por obligación - dije en mi defensa.

- Creí que te entusiasmaba - su mirada se volvió triste.

- Y lo hace, pero me da terror - su mirada se compuso, lo que era un alivio, pero la tristeza se convirtió en curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué te da terror? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mira, prácticamente, me vale lo que piensen de mí, pero mi profesor y todas las personas a las que quiero no entran en esa categoría. - Asintió, creo que consternado, antes de decir:

- Creo que no entendí mucho, ¿me lo podrías volver a explicar? - Esta vez, yo asentí.

- Ok, en Idris me conocen como la hermana perdida de Jace y Clary, los tres somos hijos de Valentine, una persona que conocerás luego, pero él es un traidor de los nefilim. Lo desconertante es el hecho de que Jace era conocido por descendiente de los Wayland, a Clary la tomaban por simple mundana, etc. De mí no sabían nada.

"Lo que hizo Valentine fue experimentar con nosotros: nos inyectó o nos alimentó con sangre de ángel. Lo que no sabía era que mi madre, Lily, era maga, de hecho, ellos no conocían a nuestra especie o las adyacentes. Jace y Clary pueden crear runas o ser muy ágiles, pero yo tuve todas las características atribuidas a los mefilim, pero exageradas y mezcladas con las de mi especie original, que tambén salieron más potentes de lo usual.

"Ahora, en Idris, más bien Alacante, hay dos o tres familias que me aceptan, el resto me odio, al igual que odian a gente que no entra en sus estándares, como el vampiro diurno. Imagínate cuando me case con una perrsona de otra especie de la que no sospechaban ni siquiera su existencia, te apuesto diez a que al menos uno se desmaya.

"En el mundo mágico... ¿cómo es posible que una bebé segundos mayor que su hermano haya protegido a ambos de la maldición asesina que nadie había logrado sobrevivir, convirtiéndose en la criatura más poderosa de este mundo? ¿Que sea la Elegida a pesar de que ambos tienen la marca? La respuesta es sólo una: sangre de ángel. Es algo ridículo en vista superficial, ya que todos los nefilim tenemos sangre de ángel, sólo que nosotros la tenemos intensificada y el ángel al que nuestro padre torturó para sacar la sangre, el ángel _Ithuriel_, se empeña actualmente en mandarnos imágenes mentales. Esto es igual de doloros que el vínvulo que comparto con mi hermano Harry y Voldemort.

"En el mundo mágico sólo fui aceptada en una parte, y el sobrenatural ya lo sabes.

"¿Sabes por qué te atrae mi sangre? - Él negó con la cabeza. - Es sangre de ángel.

"En Idris no quiero destruir lo poco que tengo, y el mundo mágico no me quiero poner en evidencia. Prefiero una boda aquí, donde nadie y todos me conocen - terminé.

- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

- Sí, lo hace, y ese es el resumen súper resumido.

Me sonrió con amabilidad, comprendiendo (a juzgar por sus ojos) la situación.

- Entonces, ¿no te molesta discutir el tema de la boda? - ahora sus ojos eran neutros.

- Claro, me encantará, pero ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que aparecer las identificaciones de mis hermanos y de los Lightwood, Simon...de hecho, a eso iba cuando me detuviste.

- Oh, de acuerdo, que te diviertas - esa fue mi señal para levantarme (a regañadientes) e ir por la varita.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este cap aclare muchas cosas, y dejen muchos reviews.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen, .8, Ro 91, phoenix (Guest), nenitta princess, Anibruji, SheiMasenCullen17, Sakujari-14, Dai salvatore cullen, Maru Franco, AnaGabrielaMora, jolmaryprado1, jolmary29, chinchuberry3003, Andre Swan de Cullen, vicky rc, prunelle05, Lucita Cullen, Ignacia97.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. ¡Wow! Tenemos perro

**Ok, antes que nada, gracias a tod s por sus reviews y favoritos. Pero quiero agradecer en especial a SeresLinda, a RachelCullen02 y a Miss Sands por su apoyo. **

**Gracias, mis hermanas. Son lo mejor. :)**

**En este capítulo, espero no ofender a nadie del TeamJacob. Nunca es ni ha sido ni será mi intención.  
><strong>

**Todos los personajes, escenas, tiempos, armas, parentezcos, etc. son proiedad de J. K. Rowling, de S. Meyer, de C. Clare y de S. K. C. Masen Pattinson.**

* * *

><p><strong>17. ¡Wow! Tenemos perro<strong>

**Bella POV**

Después de todo, los hechizos fueron muy sencillos. Al poco rato, fueron despertando los invitados.

Hermione y Ginny me ayudaron a preparar la cena (lo que significaba que Ginny y yo cocinábamos mientras Mione maldecía por estar en la cocina), y estábamos en eso cuando Clary bajó.

- ¡Hola!, amm, - se quedó pensativa al ver las miradas de mis amigas - bueno, mi nombre es Clarissa Fray o Frairchild, soy media hermana de Bella, un placer. - Y extendió la mano hacia mis amigas, me sorprendió, ella solía ser muy tímida.

- Hola, soy Ginevra Weasley. Amiga de Bella - comenzó la pelirroja, estrechándole la mano. - Puedes decirme Ginny.

- Mucho gusto - respondió la primera. - Puedes decirme Clary.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, un placer - dijo la rubia con el típico tono de cortesía que la caracterizaaba.

- Igualmente. Bueno, Bella. Te quería preguntar si me dejarías traer a Simon, no quiero dejarlo solo.

- Claro, - le respondí. - Él puede venir cuando quiera. - Extrañaba a Simon, sólo lo había visto un par de veces y ya éramos amigos.

- Muchas gracias, iré a llamarlo - y se fue de la cocina tan rápido como había llegado. Lo nefilim (al fin) se le estaba desarrollando. Sonreí y seguí con lo mío.

- Bueno, Pumita. - Me dijo mi amiga rubia - ya que no quiero envenenar a nadie con mis intentos de comida, voy a preguntar: ¿Quién es Edward, exactamente? - en sus ojos había un brillo que no le había visto jamás, uno pícaro.

- No conocía tu faceta de cotilla, Mione.

- Sólo me intereso por mi amiga - se excusó con falsa inocencia. - ¡Anda, dínoslo!

- Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Estamos comprometidos. Él es un vampiro, pero uno diferente. Pero es mejor que ustedes lo conozcan, se van a impresionar.

- ¡Vaya si estás enamorada! - musitó Ginny.

- Sí, lo estoy. Él es el primero y él último. - Continué.

- Me alegro por ti - dijeron a coro. Luego dijo Hermione: - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- El 13 de agosto, - respondí ilusionada - del año en curso.

- ¡Wow! Eso es pronto, ¿no deberías estar organizándola? - inquirió la menor.

- Pues sí, pero la verdad es raro. Quiero casarme con él, pero me da pavor discutirlo. Alice y Esme lo hacen por mí - sus caras no tuvieron precio. La primera en hablar fue Hermione, con una sonrisa:

- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

- Bueno, Alice es hermana de Edward, y Esme es su madre. Luego se las presento.

- Ok.

En ese momento, Jace bajó corriendo. O más bien saltando, se brincó el barandal de la escalera y cayó a mi lado **(N/A: Brinca como Alice, pero cae en la cocina, fijarse en los planos de la casa de Charlie)**. Fresco como lechuga.

- Hola, hermana mía de mí - dijo en tono bromista (¿cuándo no?) pero relajado.

- Hola, Jace. ¿Quieres comer algo? - la cena aún no estaba lista, pero había fruta y otros tentempiés.

- La verdas sí, pero alguien viene, de hecho, por eso me desperté. Debe llegar en dos minutos. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? - Pensándolo bien, no.

Charlie había ido a trabajar, y todavía faltaban dos horas para que regresara. Cualquiera de los Cullen entraría sin más, y ya estaría aquí.

- No, no que yo sepa - dije, negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, hermanita. Vamos a descubrirlo - me abrazó por los hombros y me condujo hacia la puerta, ya que la casa había sido expandida, llegamos a la puerta justo cuando tocaron.

- Veamos - dijo, y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Jacob, mirándome, al parecer traía un discurso ensayado, ya que comenzó a hablar antes de procesar la imagen:

- Bella, sé que me he comportado como un imbécil, pero soy mejor que un trozo de roca, así que te pido que seas mi novia y dejes al chupasangre, ya que yo soy mejor para ti que... - en este punto, se hincó y me ofreció un ramo de flores silvestres de la Push, pero luego alzó la cabeza y se detuvo en seco al vernos.

Jace bajó su brazo hasta mi cintura, donde lo dejó y me apretó más a él.

- Amm, Lilian, ¿quién es él? - preguntó mi hermano. - ¿Te está proponiendo ser su novia y tú no lo conoces? - su mirada se hizo de falsa incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Jacob.

- Ah, no - dije. - Nunca salió de mi boca que no lo conocía, sino que no sabía quén podría ser. - Entonces, me volví hacia Jace, y había algo en sus ojos... Un brillo que sólo aparecía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma. ¡Ah! Así que de eso se trataba.

- Como sea, _querida_ - aquí empezaba todo, - no puedes decir eso. El caballero te está proponiendo una unión sentimental, ¿y así quieres que confié en ti? ¿Cuántas aventuras has tenido? ¡Confieza! - lo gritó bajo la mirada incrédula de Jacob y de los que se acercaron, ya que todos se fueron a asomar, desde los Cullen hasta Dumbledore.

Ya que Edward estaba igual que Jacob, le guiñé un ojo discretamente, de manera que sólo él lo vió. Y lo entendió.

- ¿Qué? - repitió Jacob. - ¿Bella? - Y proseguimos con la broma:

- ¿_Bella_? - dijo Jace. - ¿Qué es eso, Lilian? - Jace y yo nos miramos a los ojos, antes de estallar en carcajadas, al igual que todos los espectadores.

Jacob pareció entender, o lo hizo a medias, pero lo suficiente para estallar de ira. Convirtiéndose en lobo frente a los demás. Algunos se callaron, pero otros (principalmente los gemelos, dormidos hasta hacía poco) provocaron otro ataque de risas. Jace dijo:

- ¡Wow! Tenemos perro - con el tono ilusionado de un niño en navidad. - ¡Vaya! Querida Lily, lo siento. No sabía que querías regalarme una mascota. Gracias - entonces, me abrazó y me dió vueltas en el aire como síntoma de alegría, al mismo tiempo que me pedía permiso con los ojos... y me daba un beso al estilo francés.

Obviamente le respondí, pero ese beso no significaba nada, éramos hermanos, como si en un reto nos hubiera tocado hacerlo. Cuando nos separamos, me dejó en el suelo y me abrazó por la cintura de nuevo, pegándome a él.

- Creo que te pondremos _Fido_ - dijo hacia mi amigo lobo. - ¡Es hermoso! Pero lo falta algo, como una blusa rosa que diga: Soy perro pero respeto. ¿No crees? Y con un detalle... - Jace siguió hablando como si de veras fuera una mascota. Negué con la cabeza antes de interrumpir a Jace:

- Ok. Suficiente. En primer lugar, Jacob, amo a Edward, él es el único al que he amado y amaré. Soy suya y él es mío. Nunca he querido a nadie como lo he querido a él. Y no quiero ser grosera, pero conozco a al menos ocho hombres a los que quiero igual o más que a ti. Lo siento.

"En segundo lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he llamado cientos de veces y Billy de dice que estás ocupado o que no estás, si es que me contesta.

"En tercer lugar, lamento que creas amarme, pero, en todo caso, estás enamorado de alguien que no existe. Lo siento.

"En cuarto lugar, ignora a mi _querido_ - dije refiriéndome a Jace - , él es así.

"En quinto lugar, ve a vestirte. Apestas. Te espero adentro para conversar - con eso, todos nos metimos a la casa, sólo Jake fue al bosque.

Nos acomodamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, y, entre todas las mujeres, servimos la cena.

Para cuando Jacob llegó, todos nos estábamos zampando hasta la segunda ronda.

Jacob se dirigió directamente a mí, me tomó por los hombros con fuerza pero sin dañar mi piel de granito, como convertí, y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?! - bramó.

- Son mi familia - dije, haciendo ademán de seguir sirviendo, pero él no me lo permitió.

- Hablo en serio, Bella. Tu familia sólo es Charlie, Renée, Phill, y yo. Nadie más - pero lo dijo en tono demandante, apretó mis hombros hasta causarme dolor, pero no dejé que él lo notara. No lo mostré, pero todos los demás se levantaron, alertas.

- Para empezar, Jacob - escupí su nombre como si fuera un insulto - tú no eres quien para para tratarme así - retiré sus manos de mi cuerpo. - En segundo, tú no eres parte de mi familia. No me conoces. No seas creído.

Esto lo encolerizó, y volviendo a gritar, dijo:

- ¡Sabes que soy mejor que todos ellos! - y señaló a mis familiares. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿Eso crees? Te voy a demostrar que hasta yo te gano en todo. - Nadie se mete con mi familia _**y**_ sale ileso.

- Como quieras, Isabella, ya veremos quién ríe al final - dicho esto, comenzó a avanzar hacia el patio.

Lo seguimos y nos colocamos en un círculo, con Jacob y yo al frente.

Jacob se convirtió en lobo de inmediato. ¡Y creía que así ganaba!

- Como quieras - me dí la vuelta y me alejé lo suficiente como para que creyera que había ganado. Escuché su risa lobuna.

Al estar de espaldas a él, no vió mi sonrisa . Y en menos de un segundo me voltée hacia él, ya convertida en loba al estilo Lupin, dejando una de mis garras a milímetros de su garganta.

A pesar de su pelaje, pude ver cómo palidecía.

Transformé mi garganta para decir:

- ¿A quién le dices inferior?

Una vez hablé, me transformé rápidamente, primero en un puma, luego en un lobo mexicano, un águila, un tigre, un alce... y luego en personas:

En Sarah Black, Renée, mi abuela, él (Jacob), Jace, Clary, Simon, Alice, Carlisle, y para terminar, en mí vestida de cazadora con las marcas puestas y un cuchillo serafín apuntándole.

Su cara (a pesar de seguir en forma de lobo) fue memorable.

Con una sonrisa, me volví a mi familia, y choqué palmas con varios; los gemelos, Jace, Izzy, Hagrid, Emmett, Jasper, Ron, Harry, etc. Hasta Dumbledore de abrazó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, heme aquí con un nuevo cap dedicado a SeresLinda, por su graaan apoyo. Y a ceci9123, por actualizar hoy. Gracias por sus comentarios, ante todo el respeto, espero no haber ofendido a las TeamJacob...<strong>

**En el siguienta cap Bella muere, para más información, dejen reviews y serán respondidos.  
><strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Big girls don't cry

**Hola, sé que he estado muy desaparecida por aquí, pero en verano les advertí, y trato de hacer lo posible por actualizar rápido, pero bueno.**

**Todos los derechos son ajenos a mí.**

**Este cap va dedicado a SeresLinda por pedirlo como se debe.**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Big girls don´t cry <strong>

**Bella POV**

Después de las felicitaciones, Jacob volvió a aparecer, esta cez en forma humana y enfurruñado, con un humor de perros y aspecto de matar al primero que le hablara.

Sin que nadie dijera una palabra, los guié de vuelta a la casa. Al llegar, todos de dispersaron para prepararse para mañana, dejándonos solos en el comedor. Nos sentamso en silencio, sólo mirándonos durante un largo rato hasta que la curiosidad le ganó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nso mentiste así, Bella? ¿Por qué? ¿Creíste que al ser una Hija de la Luna no habría problemas? - me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

¿Hija de la Luna? Creo que me extralimité. Una vez que controlé mi respiración, dije:

- Jake, de veras lo lamento, pero no soy una Hija de la Luna. - Su mirada se hizo de desconcierto otra vez.

Noté que estaba a punto de gritarme de nuevo, pero no era momento de hablarlo gritando. Le puse una mano en los labios con suavidad, lo cual lo calmó un poco, lo justo para no gritar.

- Yo... no pertenezco a este mundo - su boca se curvó, y mis instintos me condujeron a usar la oclumancia y leer su mente:

"¡Vaya! Al fin tengo el honor de conocer a una alienígena...", otra vez me atraganté, solo que esta vez de risa.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera, Jake! - él me miró asombrado. - No soy un alien - su cara se desencajó, e iba a hablar pero le interrumpí antes de que pudiera hacerlo: - y ahorita te explico como lo sé. No pertenezco a este mundo, metafóricamente. Soy del mundo de los hechiceros y el de los nefilim.

"Supongo que sabes lo que son los hechiceros - él asintió. - Pero tu versión está un poco mal, por el momento, combiene que sólo sepas lo básico. Ahora los nefilim son... bueno.

"Hace mil años, el Ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de algunos humanos para que combatieran la oscuridad. Yo soy una de ellos, en parte ángel.

Ok, ahora sí me extralimité. Jacob se puso de color verde y salió corriendo hacia el fregadero para vomitar todo lo que su estómago contenía. Lancé un suspiro.

Una vez que Jacob se recuperó y se sentó unos momentos, hizo ademán de limpiar el fregadero, entonces le dije sin moverme:

- Déjalo, yo me encargo - me lanzó una mirada incrédula, otra vez.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo sin moverte? - dijo compugnido.

Entonces se me prendió el foco.

Viéndolo bien, la magia era para mí cuestión de desear y isualizar lo que quería hacer. Harry y Hermione decían, al igual que todos, que era cuestión de pronunciar unas palabras en el tono adecuado. Era algo interesante el contraste. Y yo deseaba que Jacob lo supiera.

- Justo... así - le dije, y en cuanto dije la última palabra, la esponja se movió sola para enjabonarse y comenzar a tallar. Yo sonreí y Jacob dejó caer la mandíbula.

- Ok, Bella, o como te llames - eso dolió. - Basta de juegos, ya no soporto esto. Me vas a explicar con lujo de detalles, sin bromas ni sarcasmo. ¿Capisci?

Si así quería jugar... Asentí.

- Estamos en guerra. Soy un experimento. Mi padre nos usó a Jace, Clary y a mí. Soy la elegida, allí (en ese mundo) tengo dos hermanos. ¿Algo más?

- Dije "lujo de detalles" - me recriminó.

- No es mi culpa que seas un ignorante - yo le había ofrecido por las buenas, él no quiso, ahora me conocería pelirroja.

Él captó el por qué de mi comportamiento, por lo que recapacitó y dijo, después de un laargo suspiro.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Empecemos por el principio - asentí. Ese "lo siento" no era suficiente, luego hablaríamos sobre eso. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Isabella Marie Swan, aquí. Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, en el mundo mágico. Y Belinka Isabella Wayland Frairchild Morgenstern, en el mundo nefilim - mantuve mi rostro insensible e inexpresivo.

- Ok - me dijo. - ¿Cómo es eso de los hechiceros?

- Casi igual a como nos conoces; el poder es hereditario, existen tres colegios de magia en el mundo: el Durmstrang, de hombres, dirigido por un mortífago. La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, de mujeres. Y Hogwarts, abierto a todo mago, hechicero o muggle con aptitudes a la magie. A los muggles -personas sin magia- se les llama "sangre sucia", lo cual es ridículo porque no existe ningún verdadero sangre limpia en la actualidad.

- ¿Y lo de los experimentos? - Oops.

- No lo vas a entender hasta que conozcas el resto - espeté. Me lanzó una mirada envenenada y prosiguió.

- ¿Por qué están en guerra? - Uff, por fin.

- Mi padre se volteó. El objetivo de los nefilim es proteger a la humanidad y luchar contra los demonios. Valentine Morgenstern nos traicionó. Creó un séquito de cazadores de sombras -el Círculo- que lucharon con él para destruir los Acuerdos -alianza con los subterráneos-. Hubo una guerra que Valentine perdió, pero él continuó con sus objetivos, esta vez con demonios.

"Valentine contrajo matrimonio con Jocelyn Frairchild, con ella tuvo dos hijos: Jonathan Sebastian y Clarissa. Luego, mediante brujería embarazó a Lilian Evans, casada con James Potter y embarazada en ese momento de Harry James Potter. Él experimentó con sus tres hijos - entonces recordé la confesión de Jace-Jonathan. Era mejor que siguiera siendo secreto.

- ¿Qué? - la voz desesperada de Harry nos llamó la atención. - Lily, ¿no eres mi hermana?

- ¡Ay, qué idiota! - musité antes de decir: - Lo soy, Harry. Por si no oíste, soy hija de tu madre y nosotros compartimos vientre.

- Pero, ¿cómo? - dijo Hermione, entonces... ¡Esperen! ¿Hermione y Harry? ¿Cuándo llegaron? Como sea.

- Brujería. Los subterráneos pueden ser muy colavorativos a cambio de algo que quieran.

- ¿Por qué tienes tres apellidos? - dijo Edward. - En el nombre nefilim.

- Oh - cambié mi tono al cariñoso que uso siempre con él - Jace y yo escogimos el Wayland para mí, al ser mi hermano más directo. El Frairchild porque Jocelyn me cuidó por más tiempo que ninguna otra persona...

- ¿Por cuánto? - dijo Harry, echando humo. Clary bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Dos semanas - todos menos Clary y yo abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Jasper, asombrado.

- Clary tenía como cuatro años y yo cinco. Ella ya sabía hablar bien y yo empezaba a presentar mis poderes. Un día, le prendí fuego a un arbusto con la mirada, ella le dijo a Jocelyn que era un fenómeno y ella me corrió de la casa. He vivido por mi cuenta desde entonces.

- Algo fácil, supongo, considero que eres rica - dijo Fred.

- Error - dije yo. Todos me miraron soprendidos. - Toda la fortuna de mis padres fue heredada a Harry, no a mí. - Ahora fue Dumbledore el que preguntó.

- ¿Por qué? - ¡Oh, sorpresa!

- Porque James Potter me rechazó.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ginny.

- Sí, al nacer, Harry ya era idéntico a él, peor yo nací de un hechizo con las raíces de unos pelos. Y fui plantada en el vientre de Lily a los tres meses mientras Harry tenía una semana de vida en su vientre como feto. En los estudios no se veía a ningún gemelo por un poderoso _glamour_ colocado en mí. Por eso James me desconoció. Y más aún porque yo me parecía cada vez más a Lily, Jocelyn, Jace y Valentine. No a él.

- Bueno - interrumpió Hagrid. - ¿Y el otro apellido?

- Morgenstern, fue obligatorio en cuanto me emancipé. Los Hermanos Silenciosos de entonces obligaron a mi mente a hacerlo.

- Eso es ilegal - dijo Izzy. - Los Hermanos Silenciosos no tienen derecho a hacerlo.

- Sí que lo tienen - interrumpió Jace, sacando su lado académico. - Fue una emancipación, no un bautizo.

- De acuerdo, pero yo les tengo una pregunta - todos asintieron con diferentes expresiones, pero lo hicieron. - ¿Desde cuándo mi vida personal se convirtió en entretenimiento público? - y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Pero, Bella, lo mejor del caso es que a todos los nombres se les va a agregar el Masen Cullen - unos se sorprendieron y otros (específicamente uno) asintieron con una sonrisa ante lo que dijo Izzy. - ¡Ay, no puedo esperar para ver la boda! - entonces Izzy y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Esto me olía mal. A ver, "oclumancia activada hacia Alice".

_"Ay, si Bella supiera. Esa Izzy es perfecta organizando bodas. ¡Y todo fue su idea! Si Bella supiera que tendrá 3 bodas..."_

Ya era suficiente, me metí en su mente tan profundo como pude hasta que ella y Edward lo sintieron. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y a Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos. Pero todavía faltaba Izzy, tomé aire y dije:

- ¡Isabelle Lightwood! ¡Ésta me la pagas! - Izzy tomó mucho en reaccionar, ya que lo hizo hasta que estuve a centímetros de ella, entonces salió corriendo.

Me mantuve a muy poca distancia de ella, ya que ambas teníamos la velocidad de un cazador, pero ella no volaba, con lo que le caí encima sin previo aviso, derrumbándola.

Ambas caímos al suelo y empezamos a pelear en broma, dando vueltas en el suelo hasta que ambas terminamos riendo a carcajadas y nos detuvimos, quedándonos en el suelo, ambas de espaldas.

Alguien nos tomó una foto.

Me volví a ver a quién se la pediría y ví a Cedric.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, pero era hora de erradicar eso. Me ofreció la mano para levantarme y la tomé, gustosa. Una vez arriba, le ayudé a Izzy, quien se fue hacia la casa con una gran sonrisa, dejándonos solos.

- Tiempo que no te veo - le dije como saludo.

Él respondió con una sonrisa, pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

Hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia durante unas horas hasta que él dijo:

- Conque... cazadora, ¿eh? - le sonreí. - Es... interesante.

- ¿No te molesta? - aunque no lo pareciera, eso me inquietaba. Él era mi hermano, necesitaba su tolerancia como mínimo.

Después de pensalro un poco, respondió:

- La verdad, el ser cazadora en sí, no. Siempre fuiste una persona maravillosa, amable... y humana. No me extraña que seas una defensora de la humanidad. Y es lindo. Al ser mi hermana, estoy orgulloso de ti - esa palabras, sin saberlo, eran lo que necesitaba escuchar desde que los Cullen se enteraron de mi verdadera naturaleza.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a vivir por mí misma, como dije. Me había resignado a no tener una familia que estuviera a mi lado siempre. Los Cullen fueron un hallazgo extraordinario, pero no era lo mismo a alguien que te conoce perfectamente y así te quisiera. No había hablado con Carlisle y ningún Cullen me había manifestado su aceptación y yo necesitaba saber que alguien me toleraba.

Era infantil y no importaba realmente, pero así era.

- Gracias - le susurré. Él lo escuchó... y me dió vueltas en el aire hasta que ambos terminamos riendo a carcajadas.

Justo cuando em bajó, sentí una mirada observarnos, pero cuando me voltée no ví nada. Estábamos en el bosque, a una distancia de la casa que nadie escucharía, excepto un vampiro.

Pero los únicos vampiros que estaban en la casa eran Alice y Edward. Los cuales estaban enfurruñados conmigo (lo había sentido desde aquí), la pixie porque no ví las invitaciones y Edward porque quería pasar tiempo conmigo, hablando entre nosotros, sin más gente de por medio. Así que eso nos dejaba solas ante cualquier cosa

No quería decir que fuera malo sentir una mirada en medio del bosque, digo, soy animaga y siento las miradas de otros animales ocasionalmente, pero no tan fuerte. Nunca. Yo siempre sentía las miradas y podía identificar de qué especie de ser viviente era.

Y esta no era la mirada de un conocido. Cedric seguía riéndose, entonces llamé su atención con un toque en su brazo y le señalé el lugar antes de indicarle silecio con un ademán.

Él notó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, por lo que guardó silencio y estudió el lugar que le había señalado, pero él no notó nada.

En una fracción de segundo, capté algo, un destello, pista suficiente para empujar a Cedric de mi lado...

... justo antes de que un rapiñador se me aventara al cuello, tomándome desarmada, mordiéndome la garganta y tirándome al suelo.

Sentí el veneno recorrer mi cuerpo, entorpeciéndome, aunque lo crítico era que sangre mía salía a borbotones mientras más veneno entreba en mí. Eso era peligroso.

Cedric seguía en shock a mi lado, sin hacer nada por quitarme a ese especie de lagarto de encima. Yo no tenía armas, pero la primer regla de nefilim era que TODO ERA UN ARMA. Como pude, me saqué un colgante con el anillo Wayland -réplica exacta del de Jace, que Valentine me había obligado a usar- lo até por el hocico del rapiñador y tiré de él.

Al ser una cadena de oro puro, lo quemó y se apartó, pero los rapiñadores son criaturas irracionales, por lo que ignoró el dolor unos segundos después, y esta vez se me lanzó al otro lado del cuello, grité para alertar a los de la casa, pero el rapiñador enterró sus dientes y se _tragó_ un pedazo de mi cuello, dejándome incapaz de pensar bien por lo frío del aire que entraba de mi garganta y la sangre que escapaba por las venas _y_ arterias.

- _Pro... Protego_ - logré decir entre gimoteos de dolor y falta de aire.

El _protego_ funcionó y lanzó al rapiñador lejos. Como pude, me levanté y salí corriendo hacia la casa, entonces Cedric salió de su trance y me siguió.

Pero, al correr, mi pulso se aceleró y necesité más aire. Me lastimé más el cuello con el aire y perdí más sangre.

Sólo llegué a unos diez metros de la casa. Todos, alertados por mi grito, habían salido a ver lo que pasaba, así que vieron perfectamente cuando me desplomé en el suelo, incapaz de continuar. Suponía que Edward seguía en la casa, ya que fue el primer y último rostro que ví antes de que llegara la visión borrosa.

Eso o estaba alucinando.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeh, ya les había dicho que Bella moría. Esto continuará sin ella, ¿no? <strong>

**Díganme si así lo quieren o que viva.**

**Va por SeresLinda. Amiga, pronto actualizo lo demás. Lo prometo.**


	19. Ángel

**Disclaimer: Personajes de S. Meyer, C. Clare y J. K. Rowling**

**Trama mía.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Edward Cullen, por su cumpleaños 113.**

**A mí misma, como mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Y a Maricel-multiapellidos, por ser la única en preguntar, contestar y comentar.**

* * *

><p>19. Ángel<p>

Llegas, cuando no creía en nada,

como luz de madrugada es

cuando llegas...

y me refugio en ti.

Amor sincero – Alexander Acha

Edward POV

Creo que estaba comenzando a odiar al tel Cedric, lo había tratado de controlar por un tiempo, digo, mi Bella prácticamente lo besó frente a mi, bueno, según Alice fue en la mejilla.

Luego resultaba tener mi cara y conocer más a mi Bella que yo, y...

"Ok, para" me dije. Yo era un caballero y no debía pensar así de una dama, pero eso no decía de un hombre sin moral...

Aish, bueno. Y lo que me había hecho enojar era que yo le había dicho a Bella de las invitaciones para la boda, digo NUESTRA BODA, caray. Y lo había ol-vi-da-do. Era pecado, maldición. Bueno, y se había ido de paseo con Cedric, al bosque, un lugar sagrado para nosotros como pareja. Pareja, maldición al cuadrado (?).

Bueno. Tengo que tranquilizarme, así que comencé a contar.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0

1984... 1985... 1986... 1987... 1989... 1990... 1991...

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

1000991... 1000992... 1000993... 1000994... 1000995... 1000996... 1000997... 1000998... 1000999... 1001000.

Creo que ya me calmé. Respira hondo. Creo que ya.

Entonces llegó Alice.

- Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo va tu terapia? - me hizo ojitos.

- Bien, Alice. Gracias. - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Ok, pero no te enojes. Tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Qué sucede? - ella casi nunca preguntaba algo, por razones obvias.

- Bueno, estaba buscando en el futuro de Bella de manera rutinaria, como me pediste, entonces mis visiones se... cansaron. - Ahora de veras estaba angustiada, por lo que se asumía que su anterior (casi) carácter natural era pura fachada.

- ¿Cómo que se "cansaron"?

- Bueno, tú sabes que mis visiones usualmente son corridas, como un video o una película, pero ahora me muestra flashazos a tal velocidad que no yo puedo distinguir las imágenes, mira, te muestro. - y de inmediato lo revivió, y me dejó casi mareado por la velocidad que llevaban.

- Ok, detente. ¿Y es con cualquier visión? - le pregunté con tono de doctor.

- No – me respondió - sólo con las que tienen que ver con Bella. Intenté ver la próxima oferta de Gucci y lo ví con claridad Blu-ray – ay, cómo odiaba las bromas de mi hermana en éstas situaciones. - Y no es como cuando está con el chucho, es como si estuviera... - pero no pudo continuar, ya que un grito, que habría reconocido en cualquier situación, partió el silencio como un cuchillo, afilado y breve.

Eso no era bueno.

Tanto Alice como yo salimos disparados en dirección al bosque, pero alguien nos detuvo.

Era Jace Wayland, el hermano de Bella.

- Deténgase, no ayudarán, sólo provocarán más muertes – djo mientras miraba vibrar un aparato en forma de celular. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, es que ¿de veras no sabía que éramos vampiros?

- Lo sabemos - me dijo la otra chica, Isabelle, me parecía que se llamaba. - Sabemos que son vampiros diferentes, resistentes que el vampiro diurno, pero aún así frágiles como los humanos ante los demonios. Bella es nefilim, tiene entrenamiento y sabrá defenderse, pero es un riesgo que todos corremos.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de que podría morir? - les grité. ¿Cómo se reacciona con tanta naturalidad ante la muerte?

- Sí – me contestaron al unísono.

- Muchos de nosotros morimos jóvenes. Por eso me preocupa que Bella no se haya casado aún. Así es la vida. Somos iguales ante los ojos de la muerte.

Les fruncí el ceño con incredulidad, entonces llegó Bella corriendo sin la mitad del cuello, haciendo presión, tratando de evitar que la sangre escapara.

Cayó rendida en el suelo, viendo al cielo, me acerqué a ella lo más rápido posible, alcanzando a ver sus ojos justo antes de que los cerrara.

- ¡Bella! - gritaron Hermione e Isabelle, amabas corriendo hasta nuestra posición.

- ¡Necesito mi estela, Jace! - gritó Isabelle. El interpelado obedeció al segundo.

Una vez con el artefacto, comenzó a dibujar símbolos sobre la piel de Bella. Al paralelo, Hermione gritó:

- ¡_Accio díctamo!_- y una pequeña botella con gotero le apareció en la mano. Destapó la botellita y echó unas gotas en el cuello de Bella.

Entonces, justo en el instante en que los dos poderes se juntaron, Bella dejó de respirar.

- ¡No! - gritó Isabelle. - ¡No te atrevas a morir, Bella! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Maldición en el nombre del Ángel, tú puedes!

- Sigue dibujando – le indiqué a Isabelle cuando me dí cuenta de algo. Me volví hacia Hermione, - y tú sigue con eso.

Ambas obedecieron, y yo comencé a darle masaje al corazón. Eso le ayudó un poco.

Entonces, una luz demasiado brillante inundó el jardín. Todos nos volvimos sólo para ver aparecer un ángel con alas, cada una de dos metros de envergadura. Estaba lastimado y tenía cadenas en los pies.

Sangraba.

- ¡Deténganse! - gritó con una voz densa y profunda.

Nadie lo contrarió, porque nunca dices que no a un ángel. Se acercó a Bella y le colocó una mano en el corazón, que no palpitaba.

No hizo nada.

Bella se moría y él no hacía nada.

Lo miramos con incredulidad hasta que dijo con voz lenta, pausada.

- Yo... dí mi sangre por éstos niños – dijo mientras miraba a Jace, Clary y Bella.- sabía que serían la esperanza del mundo, así que dejé que la crueldad de su padre me lastimara. Yo elegí sus nombres y los he guiado desde su nacimiento a través de sus sueños. Yo fui nombrado su padrino por el mismo Rey de los cielos, el Ángel Raziel. Y yo soy responsable de sus vidas.

En ese momento, el Ángel hundió su mano en el cuerpo de Bella.

Y desapareció. Justo en ese instante, Bella respiró, ya sin heridas, despierta y jadeando.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por un largo rato, hasta que me convencí de que estaba viva.

La multitud que se había reunido por el grito de Bella se dispersó bajo una voz que decía:

- A un lado, déjenla respirar – que reconocí como perteneciente a uno de los gemelos.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que Bella se durmió y decidí llevarla a la casa para que durmiera.

* * *

><p><strong>See, es algo corto, pero es algo y eso se debe a los realmente pocos comentarios que llegaron en el anterior.<strong>

**Adelanto a aquél que me diga cuáles son las dos frases copiadas y de dónde. **


End file.
